Tool of Justice
by GearPhantom97
Summary: AU, AR. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang hanya bisa terduduk akan dominasi mahluk lain. Aku tidak mempunyai apapun, tapi berkat buah ini dan golongan mahluk penghuni istana Dewa, aku memiliki apa yang harus aku jaga dan pertaruhkan. Adikku, aku akan selalu melindungimu. DF!Naruto, Incest inside. Chapter 4 up! RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Kehormatan

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

 **Warning : Many Mistakes, and OCC.**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Semua orang tahu...**

''Pergi dari sini! Virus itu akan menular pada kami!'' Desa yang indah, tapi tidak seindah dengan suasana yang ada. Aku termenung meratapi kebodohanku. Mereka takut padaku, mereka takut akan apa yang aku bawa. Adikku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup yang kini sedang berusaha berjuang melawan penyakit yang sangat mematikan.

''Kak... Tinggalkan saja aku.'' Aku meringis mendengar suara jeritnya yang lemah. Sungguh betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Mengeratkan sedikit peganganku demi menggendong adikku, lalu aku berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Desa yang takut akan Virus yang dibawa adikku.

''Kak..''

''Diamlah Kushina.'' Sedikit tak rela hati ketika aku berkata tegas kepadanya. Dia adikku yang manis, tapi tidak semanis keadaannya. Terpuruk, antara hidup dan mati. Kurasakan tubuh bergetar adikku, keadaan tangan yang dingin yang aku rasakan. Aku merasa, bahwa ini adalah akhir dari kami berdua.

''Kak, seharusnya kakak jangan menolongku.'' Jangan menolongmu, kau ingin aku hidup dengan kesalahan yang mendalam. Kau pikir aku melakukan ini untuk siapa, tentu untukmu. Kau adalah keluargaku, satu-satunya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri ketika aku melakukan itu padamu.

''Nanti kakak tertular Virus putih milikku.'' Siapa yang perduli tentang itu, biarpun aku tertular Virusmu, setidaknya aku akan mati bersamamu. Aku tahu perasaanmu Kushina, aku tahu tentangmu.

''Kak.. Tolong, tinggalkan aku disini.''

 **Kehidupan itu... Memang mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan.**

 **.**

'Buah ini akan berguna untukmu, makanlah. Dan rubahlah dunia ini sesuai dengan isi hatimu.'

Masih teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan sosok kakek aneh yang aku tolong waktu itu. Aku memandang buah yang berbentuk aneh dalam genggamanku, mataku mencoba mengekspos semua bentuk dari buah ini. Putih dengan corak yang bergelombang, bentuk yang mirip seperti buah pir. Tapi buah apa ini.

'Itu adalah buah iblis. Kau akan tahu kegunaannya ketika kau memakannya.'

Buah iblis ya, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama buah itu didunia ini. Aku baru mengenalnya. Kututup mataku, sedikit menarik nafasku dan mengeluarkannya. Ada sedikit keraguan ketika melihat buah ini. Apalagi dengan namanya yang bersangkut paut pada kata Iblis. Ini sangat mengerikan.

Bagaimana jika aku memakannya lalu aku mati keracunan. Percaya pada orang asing bukanlah sebuah pilihan, tidak ada keraguan lagi. Aku akan membuangnya. Bagaimana bisa buah itu bisa berguna untukku agar menyembuhkan penyakit Kushina. Ini gila dan diluar dugaanku.

''Kak.. Tolong aku.'' Suara jerit yang lemah itu berhasil menarikku dari alam pikiran. Aku segera beringsut demi memeluk erat adikku. Rambut merah yang menjutai itu aku elus, mencoba menenangkan betapa menyakitkannya rasa yang diderita Kushina. Dapat aku lihat wajahnya memucat, bibir yang membiru dengan keadaan tubuh yang dingin. Apakah Kushina?

''Kushina. Bertahanlah.'' Aku semakin erat memeluknya, aku tidak kuat melihat wajah sekarat adikku saat ini. Aku menangis, aku tahu dengan menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dalam kegentingan ini, sempat aku melirik ke buah iblis yang aku letakkan disamping tubuhku. Apakah benar akan berguna? Aku memegangnya lalu tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memakannya. Jika saja ini beracun, maka itu bagus menurutku. Supaya aku bisa pergi bersama dengan adikku dengan tenang.

''Uueekk.. Rasanya tidak enak.'' Aku baru tahu bahwa buah itu memiliki rasa yang tidak enak sama sekali. Aku melihat kearah tanganku, dan seluruh kondisi tubuhku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan, bahkan aku tidak muntah-muntah.

''Bodoh kau!'' Aku meloncat kebelakang karena kaget dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku sedikit mengeratkan gendonganku pada Kushina karena tadi hampir merosot jatuh akibat aku meloncat. Aku memandang orang ini.. dan sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

''Kakek!'' Dia kakek yang waktu itu aku tolong dari pencuri, tapi kenapa bisa kakek itu ada disini dan tahu bahwa aku ada disini. Ini sangat mencurigakan, bagaimana jika kakek ini adalah ilmuan gila yang akan menjadikan tubuhku dan tubuh Kushina menjadi bahan penelitihannya. Ini gawat, otakku bekerja negatif.

''Jangan berpikir seperti itu pada seseorang anak muda. Kau terlambat memakan buah itu, dan sekarang mungkin adikmu tidak akan selamat.'' Apa dia bilang! Jangan-jangan dia tahu keadaan adikku. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

''Kakek mengetahuinya? Siapa diri kakek yang sebenarnya?'' Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa orang tua ini bukanlah seorang manusia biasa. Mungkin Dewa ataupun Yokai, atau jangan-jangan iblis? Oh mungkin kakek ini Iblis! Dari nama buah yang diberikannya saja Iblis, pasti kakek ini Iblis.

''Aku bukan Iblis. Dan aku adalah Manusia sama sepertimu, tapi aku memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri dari Manusia pada umumnya. Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, seperti saat ini.'' Ini gila, dia memang benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku.

''Sekarang baringkan adikmu di tanah.''

''Apa ada alasan yang kuat agar aku menuruti perkataanmu.''

''Baringkan atau adikmu akan mati. Aku akan mengambil penyakit itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, rubah dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu.'' Kekuatan yang ada dalam diriku. Hey, jika itu yang dimaksud tenaga aku mempunyainya, tapi sebuah tenaga untuk merubah dunia? Itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah aku dengar, cara untuk merubah dunia adalah dengan otak yang jenius.

''Sudah cepat baringkan dia, biar aku yang menyembuhkannya. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dahulu, prioritas utama adalah untuk menyelamatkan adikmu.'' Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi perkataan kakek itu ada benarnya. Aku membaringkan adikku dengan sepelan mungkin, mata yang tertutup itu aku kecup pelan dan aku kecup juga dahinya. Jika kakek itu akan menyelamatkan Kushina, maka aku harus menuruti perintahnya.

''Setelah ini, aku akan memberikan sebuah gambaran tentang kekuatanmu. Dan ada 2 buah iblis lagi yang masih aku simpan. Dan nantinya kuharap kau memakannya juga.'' Tangan kakek itu menyentuh bagian tengah dada milik adikku, hey! Itu adalah pelecehan seksual! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

''Ini bukanlah pelecehan seksual. Tolong diam sebentar, dan kosongkanlah pikiranmu. Aku sedang berusaha mengambil penyakit mematikan ini.'' Aku tahu, tapi rasanya melihat tangan milik orang lain menyentuh bagian tertentu milik Kushina, membuatku marah saja. Dasar tangan sudah tua saja— Apa? Tangan itu bersinar! Apa ini sebuah keajaiban?

''Kek?'' Aku tidak bisa menahan kebingunganku akan kejadian yang barusan terjadi didepan mataku sendiri. Tangannya bersinar! Demi apapun itu, itu bukanlah kemampuan Manusia pada umumnya. Manusia tidak bisa seperti itu!

''Manusia memang tidak bisa seperti ini. Tapi berkat apa yang diperjuangkannya, maka Manusia bisa seperti ini.'' Kulihat wajah kakek semakin mengkirut, seakan energi kehidupannya diserap oleh adiknya. Aku tidak tahu ini, aku sungguh tidak tahu akan ini semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin seorang Manusia bisa seperti itu! Apa yang diperjuangkan kakek ini hingga bisa mewujudkan hal yang mustahil seperti ini.

''Sekarang, aku sudah mengambil penyakit yang ada didalam tubuh adikmu, tinggal kau. Karena kau sudah terkena virusnya, mendekatlah. Aku akan mengambil virus itu.'' Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku menurutinya, melangkah maju dan membiarkan tangan tua itu menyentuh dadaku dan detik berikutnya dapat aku rasakan rasa sakit yang begitu besar ada di dadaku.

''Ukhh..'' Tangannya bersinar lagi, tapi aku tidak memperdulikan itu lagi. Sekarang yang aku perdulikan adalah rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhku ini. Tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang. Tergantikan oleh hawa sejuk yang begitu segar. Aku merasa seperti terlahir kembali.

''Buah yang kau makan tadi adalah Ito-Ito no Mi, kekuatan yang dapat memanipulasi benang sesukamu. Dan kedua buah ini adalah Oto-Oto no Mi dan Pika-Pika no Mi.'' Hah? Nama buah yang sangat aneh sekali. Tapi aku yakin orang tua ini lebih mengetahui tentang buah aneh itu. Aku melihat kedua buah yang dibawa oleh kakek ini. Masing-masing memiliki bentuk dan warna yang berbeda. Oto-Oto no Mi dengan bentuk bundar warna silver, dan apa itu? Ada aksen seperti nada dalam lagu? Itu sangat aneh sekali. Dan Pika-Pika no Mi dengan warnanya yang kuning. Buah Iblis lagi?

''Masing-masing memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda. Usahamu dalam berjuang melawan kerasnya hidup ini membuahkanmu hasil yang setimpal. Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat. Dan jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan kekuatan yang terkandung didalam buah ini. Kau harus menaklukkan dunia dengan kekuatanmu. Ubahlah sesuai dengan hatimu.''

''Makanlah kedua buah ini.'' Aku dengan reflek menangkap buah yang dilemparkan Kakek itu kepadaku. Menatap kedua-duanya dengan seksama lalu aku makan sedikit dan pada akhirnya aku muntahkan lagi. Sungguh rasanya tidak enak sama sekali.

''Bagus, dan sekarang aku akan mengirimmu ke Istana Dewa, sekarang para Dewa dan Dewi telah menunggumu.'' Aku melihat tubuh kakek bersinar terang, aku terkejut. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Para Dewa dan Dewi menungguku? Benarkah itu? Bukankah Dewa hanyalah mitos semata, tapi ternyata itu memang ada. Aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat dan dapat aku rasakan juga bagian setiap tubuhku mulai menghilang.

Mungkin Kakek ini sedang berusaha memindahkanku ke Istana Dewa seperti yang tadi dibicarakan. Tapi apakah Kushina ikut denganku? Jika tidak ikut maka aku tidak ikut juga. Aku akan keluar dari Istana itu jika aku tidak bisa menemui Kushina disana.

''Aku ingin Kushina ikut denganku.''

''Tentu saja, kau dan adikmu. Akan menjadi sosok yang berpengaruh dalam pembentukan dunia ini. Jadi adikmu akan ikut denganmu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto.''

.0o0o0o0.

 **_Istana Dewa dan Dewi_**

''Amaterasu, kau sudah memerintahkan Kakek itu untuk memindahkan Uzumaki kesini bukan?'' Sosok agung dalam balutan jubah emas, kursi dengan aksen yang tak kalah mewah menjadi dasar duduknya. Batu pertama maupun pernak-pernik kekayaan ada di situ. Wajah tua yang tegas dengan mata putih yang mengarah pada sosok Dewi cantik yang bernama Amaterasu. Lengkap sudah wibawa yang tercipta dari sosok tersebut.

''Ya, tapi kenapa dia belum juga memindahkannya kesini ya? Mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya Zeus.'' Amaterasu, begitu nama itu dipanggil dalam kalangan Dewa-Dewi. Sosok Gadis anggun dalam balutan kimono hitam sesuai dengan kondisi rambut yang hitam menjuntai indah. Dia duduk dalam jejeran kursi yang ditujukan setiap Dewa. Meja dengan ukuran yang panjang menjadi landasan jamuan mereka semua. Zeus selaku pemimpin Dewa hanya mengangguk diam. Tapi detik berikutnya senyum tulus tercipta diwajah tuanya.

''Akhirnya, dia datang juga.'' Dan seluruh Dewa-Dewi yang sedang duduk santai mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Arah pandang mata mereka serentak menuju kearah cahaya putih yang berada di Altar emas sang Dewa. Dan ketika cahaya menghilang. Seluruh Dewa-Dewi langsung tertunduk hormat tapi tidak dengan Zeus, dia hanya berjalan santai menuju ke Altar yang dimana terdapat ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut bukan main.

''Selamat Naruto, perjuanganmu dalam kehidupan membuahkan hasilmu hingga sampai disini. Orang yang terpilih dari langit, bahkan Dewa kehancuran sekalipun menghormatimu. Kau akan menjadi pendidik di dunia ini. Jadi kami semua akan mendidikmu menjadi yang terkuat di dunia ini.'' Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa diriku bisa seperti ini, aku dihormati oleh Dewa? Ini sungguh membuatku bingung. Aku adalah Manusia biasa, bahkan derajatku lebih rendah dibandingkan mereka semua. Tapi kenapa mereka menunduk hormat kepadaku.

Aku tidak pantas dihormati, dan aku tidak pantas untuk dipuja. ''Keyakinanmu dan sifatmu telah membuktikan, bahwa kau memang orang yang terpilih dari langit. Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau ingin sebuah kekuatan?'' Kekuatan? Sudah berapa kalinya aku mendengar kata itu. Aku tidak butuh kekuatan, yang hanya aku butuhkan adalah hidup sederhana dengan adikku tercinta. Menikmati masa-masa yang normal menjadi seorang Manusia dalam menjalani kehidupan. Itu yang aku mau.

''Memang ini berlainan dengan pemikiranmu Naruto. Tapi kamu adalah sang surya, penegak keadilan yang akan mendamaikan alam semesta ini. Kau terpilih untuk itu. Dan kau hidup untuk itu. Kami akan membantumu mencapai tujuanmu hidup didunia ini.''

''Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Aku hanyalah Manusia biasa.''

''Untuk itulah, kami akan membantumu. Melatihmu hingga menjadi kuat, dan menjadi ujung tombak dalam penegak keadilan dari alam semesta ini. Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai saat ini kau dan adikmu akan hidup abadi.'' Aku melihat Kakek tua yang merupakan Dewa itu menyiramku dengan air yang jernih tapi baunya sungguh sangat memabukkan. Aku melihat kearah adikku yang terbaring dan tertidur pulas di atas karpet merah yang mewah. Aku tidak pantas untuk menerima keabadian ini. Menurutku ada banyak Manusia lain yang mestinya lebih baik daripada diriku yang pantas mendapatkan air keabadian ini. Aku terlalu banyak dosa, apakah mereka tidak mengetahuinya?

''Kau sudah bersih dari segala macam Dosa. Dan dalam hitungan puluhan tahun kedepan, kami akan melatihmu dan menjadikanmu terkuat diantara kami.'' Aku memandang Kakek yang tadinya berdiri sekarang menunduk hormat padaku. Aku kaget, sekali lagi aku tidak pantas untuk dihormati.

''Tolong, jangan menunduk seperti itu.''

''Inilah rasa hormat kami sebagai gurumu, kami merasa sangat tersanjung ketika kami semua diberi amanat untuk melatih sang ujung tombak keadilan. Jadi tidak perlu malu dan tidak enak hati, derajatmu lebih tinggi daripada kami yang ada disini.'' Aku merasakan desiran aneh dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang tenang sekaligus membawa debar-debar yang tak kunjung berhenti. Inikah rasanya dihormati oleh kalangan Dewa-Dewi.

''Namaku Zeus, Dewa yang memimpin seluruh Dewa. Dan aku beserta para Dewa-Dewi akan melatihmu.''

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

 **30 Tahun kemudian..**

'' **Tamaito!''** 30 tahun sudah ya? Sudah lama sekali aku mendekam disini dengan adikku, menjalani beberapa aktivitas hingga latihan. Umur yang bertambah tetapi tidak mengalami penuaan, dan ini berkat air suci keabadian. Kekuatan, yah kekuatan yang sangat mustahil dimiliki oleh Manusia pada umumnya. Namun aku memilikinya—untuk merubah dunia. Aku memandang kedepan, Zeus sedang berusaha menghindari beberapa buah peluru yang terbuat dari benang yang aku ciptakan.

Dia bergitu lincah, berbeda dengan Hercules yang hanya menghandalkan kekuatan saja. Kelincahan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Dewa Zeus sangatlah hebat. Tidak heran dia mendapatkan gelar sebagai pemimpin seluruh Dewa. Aku sedikit menggerak-gerakkan jariku, mencoba mengontrol benang yang aku ciptakan untuk menusuk tubuh Zeus.

'' **Goshikito!''** Benang lima warna yang aku ciptakan tidak berhasil mengenai Zeus, tapi benang itu mengenai beberapa tiang bangunan yang ada di tempat pelatihan waktu ini. Aku bergerak ke kanan ketika sebuah panah yang terbuat dari petir melesat menuju arahku. Satu dan terus menerus berdatangan, aku meloncat kesana kemari demi menghindarinya.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena aku memiliki kekuatan Pika-Pika no Mi yang merupakan Logia, serangan apapun tanpa didukung adanya Haki maka tidak akan mempan pada tubuhku. Namun ini adalah gerakan reflek, jadi wajar kalau menghindar. Aku terdiam sebentar, bukankah tadi Zeus sudah mendengar suaraku? Ah, sepertinya latihan ini akan segera berakhir.

''Zeus-Sensei. Anda mendengar suaraku kan?''

''Tentu saja aku—celaka!''

''Aku tidak ingin anda terluka Sensei, maukah anda menyerah?'' Aku sudah lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat makan, lagipula kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk menggunakan kekuatan bunyi ku ya? Haduh sepertinya efek belum makan membuat otak tidak berpikir jenius.

''Baiklah, sepertinya kau ingin cepat-cepat makan Naruto. Kemampuan Oto-Oto mu memang sungguh menyebalkan. Membuat telinga sang lawan rusak merupakan kemenangan besar, karena pusat keseimbangan tubuh ada di telinga.''

''Ayo cepat sensei, aku sudah lapar. Aku sudah mencium bau masakan yang super enak dari sini. Sekarang aku boleh keluar kan?''

''Ya Kau boleh keluar, lagipula sudah 30 tahun kau dikurung disini. Ayo.'' Aku hanya melambai pelan kepada Zeus yang merupakan guruku selama ini begitu juga dengan para Dewa dan Dewi disini. Aku mempersilahkan guruku terlebih dahulu untuk berjalan didepan, karena orang tua harus dihormati. Apalagi Zeus adalah guruku.

.0o0o0o0o0.

 **_Tempat makan_**

''Akhirnya kalian menyelesaikan latihan kalian. Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah bertarung dengan Naruto tadi Zeus-dono?'' Terlihat Hades sedang menikmati beberapa cemilan buah yang ada di meja makan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai seorang murid yang menghormati gurunya, Hades lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Zeus—jika itu soal model pelatihannya. Hades lebih terkesan menyiksa daripada memberi latihan kepadanya secara pelan dan lembut.

Aku tahu, kepribadian setiap Dewa maupun Dewi berbeda-beda. Sebaiknya aku berhenti untuk membanding-bandingkan model pelatihan mereka. Baik itu secara kasar maupun halus, itu semua akan berdampak pada kekuatanku nantinya bukan? Dan itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah masalah.

''Kau tidak akan percaya ini Hades, aku telah kalah olehnya.'' Zeus berjalan menuju ke kursi yang dimilikinya dan duduk untuk menyantap beberapa cemilan yang ada didepannya. Beberapa pelayan mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu bagi sang majikan mereka. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu aku menyusul duduk disamping Kushina.

''Hahaha, sepertinya jabatan pemimpin para Dewa harus dinobatkan pada Naruto. Lihatlah, bahkan sang pemimpin Dewa saja kalah hahahaa...'' Hades tertawa berlebihan, mengakibatkan beberapa kunyahan buah yang belum ia telan meluncur keluar. Oh, itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap Dewa. Pasti Zeus-sensei akan marah.

''Ahh Hades.. Apa kau tahu petir merah?'' Hades seketika bungkam ketika mendengar perkataan itu dari Zeus, aku yakin Hades sedang menahan ketakutannya sekarang ini. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan Dewa dunia bawah, tidak seharusnya seorang pemimpin dari suatu kekuasaan menunjukan ketakutannya bukan? Ah Hades mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran berharga.

''Y-ya, aku tahu. Baiklah sekarang lebih baik kita makan saja oke.'' Dan perkataan dari Hades tadi disusul tertawaan dari semua Dewa-Dewi yang ada di meja makan ini. Ini sangat lucu, apalagi ketika melihat wajah Hades yang terlihat garang mencoba menahan ketakutannya yang gagal itu, hahaha.

''Hey! Berhentilah tertawa, atau aku akan mencabut nyawa kalian!''

''Sudahlah, kita kesampingkan masalah tadi. Kita makan dulu, tidak baik jika membiarkan makanan menjadi dingin.'' Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai rasa kesetujuanku akan perkataan dari Dewi Amaterasu, dia begitu anggun dan berwibawa. Aku yakin pasti suaminya tampan dan berwibawa juga. Setiap perkataannya selalu menenangkan hati, apakah ini yang dinamakan keistimewaan para Dewi? Mungkin seperti itu.

''Aku belum menikah Naruto-kun.'' Waduh, aku sampai lupa bahwa mereka bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi seorang Dewi Amaterasu belum menikah, itu sangatlah mustahil sekali.

''Rasanya mustahil sekali.'' Amaterasu menjawab perkataanku dengan senyuman.

''Naruto-kun mau menjadi suamiku?'' Ah itu adalah jawaban yang sangat vulgar menurutku. Bagaimana jika ada yang cemburu disini, bisa-bisa aku dibenci oleh kalangan Dewa laki-laki.

''Aa.. entahlah.'' Aku yakin Amaterasu sedang mengerjaiku saat ini, lihatlah senyumannya itu yang seakan mengejekku. Uhk, andai saja dia bukan guruku.

''Naruto-kun, setelah ini tolong datang keruanganku ya.'' Ada satu Dewi yang membuatku harus meneguk ludah susah payah. Yaitu Dewi Aphrodite, dia Dewi yang cantik sekaligus paling menggoda menurutku. Bagaimana tidak, aku masih ingat apa yang dia lakukan padaku ketika menjalani pelatihan darinya. Dia hanya mengajarkan bagaimana cara mencari gadis yang baik sekaligus tata cara sex yang benar, lebih tepatnya Kamasutra (Sex Education). Oke itu sedikit membuatku hampir bersetubuh dengannya jika saja Dewi Amaterasu tidak datang untuk menjewer telinga Aphrodite.

''Untuk apa Aphrodite-sensei?'' Aku melihat sebuah senyuman janggal dari wajahnya yang cantik itu—dan sepertinya dia akan menggodaku lagi.

''Kau akan tahu nanti Naruto-kun.'' Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman kaku, aku menatap kearah Dewi Amaterasu yang juga menatapku, aku berharap dia bisa membantuku lagi.

''Aphrodite, apa kau mau melakukan hal yang senonoh lagi kepada Naruto.'' Syukurlah, Amaterasu mengerti akan keadaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur ada kamu disini Amaterasu-sensei. Aku sedikit mengernyit sakit ketika sebuah cubitan bersarang di perutku. Aku menoleh keasal tangan yang mencubitku barusan. Dan ternyata Kushina, aku memberi kode isyarat dengan wajahku yang mengatakan—ada apa? Tapi dibalas tidak mengenakan sekali oleh adikku ini, kenapa dia begitu cuek padaku ya akhir-akhir ini.

''Tidak kok Ama-chan. Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun memilihkanku beberapa pakaian dalam yang bagus untuk aku kenakan. Selera Naruto-kun sangat tepat tahu.'' Ah Aphrodite-sensei! Kau membuka kartu AS-ku!

''Oh? Jadi selama ini koleksi pakaian dalam yang ada di lemarimu adalah pilihan Naruto. Aku baru tahu jika Naruto begitu mesum.'' Ah hancur sudah image yang aku jaga selama ini. Harga diriku sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi tidak aku sangka Amaterasu memelukku dengan erat dari samping kursi, hey aku yang tersakiti disini.

''Kalau begitu bagus, aku bisa membuat anak denganmu. Iya kan? Naruto-kun.'' Sekali lagi itu adalah perkataan yang sangat—melebihi vulgar. Err, aku rasa ada banyak pasang mata Dewa yang memancarkan mata merah darah berkilau. Uh, sepertinya suasana akan menjadi sulit disini.

''Amaterasu, Aphrodite. Kalian berdua tolong hentikan perdebatan kalian. Kalau kalian terus menerus melakukan itu, tolong makanlah diluar.'' Satu kalimat mengandung seribu makna. Seribu ocehan mampu ditutup satu perkataan. Sepertinya aku melihat aura wibawa yang telah kembali pada diri Zeus. Dia begitu hebat bisa menyatukan Dewa dan Dewi yang ada di alam semesta ini.

''Baiklah, sekarang silahkan menikmati makanan kalian.'' Dan aku dan semua Dewa-Dewi yang ada di meja makan ini mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersaji didepan kami semuanya. Aku bingung harus memilihih apa, semuanya terasa enak. Tapi ada baiknya memilih makanan yang lebih dekat padaku, apapun makanannya akan aku makan.

''Kak..'' Aku berhenti mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersaji didepanku, ada sebuah tangan yang menghalangi tanganku untuk mengambil makanannya. Aku menoleh kearah Kushina, dan aku dapat melihat sebuah wajah yang begitu tersakiti. Apa aku menyakitinya, ah sialan. Aku tidak becus sebagai kakak.

''Ada apa Kushina?'' Kushina hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataanku saat ini. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik kembali tangannya dari lenganku. Ada apa dengannya, dia begitu pendiam akhir-akhir ini.

''Selepas ini, tolong temui aku di Taman. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu.'' Berbisik? Oh itu tidak akan aku masalahkan, tapi aku baru ingat. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengobrol secara bebas dengan Kushina, ya mungkin ini waktu yang tepat, tapi.

''Aku ada banyak janji Kushina. Bisakah lain waktu, selepas ini aku harus keruangan Aphrodite-sensei.'' Aku juga berbisik padanya, mungkin ini maksud Kushina agar tidak mengganggu acara makan yang begitu tenang dari para Dewa-Dewi. Aku melihat wajahnya, kenapa dia begitu kecewa. Mungkin karena aku jarang berinteraksi dengannya. Apa boleh buat, selama ini aku hanya latihan saja.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol empat mata denganmu Kushina. Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini saja, aku akan membangkang. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak pernah berbincang dengan Kushina. Untuk kali ini, aku harus menunda janji yang diajukan Aphrodite tadi. Maafkan aku Aphrodite-sensei, anda pasti mendengarnya kan?

'Ya aku tahu Naruto-kun, gunakanlah kesempatan ini untuk mengobrol lama dengan adikmu.' Hum, tidak kusangka Aphrodite-sensei bisa telepati. Aku yakin pasti semua Dewa-Dewi disini bisa melakukan seperti itu.

'Ya tentu saja bisa. Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku Naruto, karena pikiranmu sekarang ini hanya bisa dibaca olehku. Aku membelokkan semua keistimewaan mereka. Jadi besok datang keruanganku oke.' Ah, baiklah. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua berkatmu Aphrodite-sensei. Terima kasih.

''Kushina, aku akan menemuimu di Taman nanti. Aku juga sudah lama tidak mengobrol denganmu. Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi.'' Seketika wajah Kushina terlihat senang dan gembira ketika mendengar perkataanku melalui bisikan tadi. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

''Terima kasih Kak. Aku sayang kakak.'' Ya, aku tahu itu adikku yang manis.

.

.0o0o0o0o0o0.

 **_Taman Dewa-Dewi_**

''Kakak masih ingat waktu kakak selalu menemaniku ketika sakit.''

''Ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Memangnya ada apa?'' Aku baru tahu Kushina tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang cantik. Mungkin ini karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Selama 30 tahun, ya 30 tahun hanya ada di sangkar latihan menunggu beberapa Dewa ataupun Dewi datang demi melatihku. Tidak pernah keluar, bagaimanapun juga ini demi pertumbuhanku. Jadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu.

''Terima kasih ya kak. Kakak selalu menemaniku.'' Aku tersenyum menanggapi senyuman Kushina yang merekah tulus. Wajahnya telah berubah begitu juga sikapnya, dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi idaman setiap pria. Aku yakin Kushina akan mudah mencari jodohnya nanti. Aku sedikit merubah posisi dudukku di kursi Taman ini, sudah lama tidak pernah duduk membuat pantatku pegal saja.

''Ya, itulah tugasku sebagai seorang kakak bagimu Kushina'' Aku menatap awan yang berwarna jingga, menyejukkan sekaligus menenangkan. Kau tahu Kushina, entah kenapa setiap kali aku bersamamu selalu menenangkan seperti ini. Rasanya damai, berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang bersama denganku. Mungkin karena ini tali persaudaraan kita yang kuat ya.

''Kak, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu.'' Ku pandang wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk, menatap tanah dan memainkan jari kakinya disana. Kushina? Kau mengalami perubahan yang sangat banyak.

''Bertanya apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Biasanya langsung ceplas-ceplos begitu saja. Tanyakan saja Kushi—!?'' Aku terkejut, Kushina melompat dan menduduki tubuhku, dia begitu cepat bahkan aku tidak melihat pergerakannya tadi. Aku terjatuh berserta dengan Kushina yang berada diatasku. Ada apa dengannya.

''Kakak tahu?''

''Tahu apa Kushina? Dan jangan seperti ini, nanti ada yang melihat dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.'' Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuhku, tapi Kushina menolak. Aku semakin terkejut ketika wajahnya semakin mendekatiku, ada apa dengan dirimu Kushina.

''Kak, aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pandang perempuan lain selain diriku kak.'' A-apa katanya? Mencintaiku!

''Kushina! Aku kakakmu, sadarlah! Jangan sampai setan merasuki pikiranmu!'' Aku berteriak kepadanya, tapi kemudian aku terdiam dengan muka yang sangat khawatir. Kushina menangis, air matanya menetesi wajahku, tangan putih memegang kedua pipiku dan detik berikutnya dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leherku. Menutupi segala wajahnya yang terlihat menyakitkan.

''Aku tahu itu kak.. Aku tahu. Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri ketika memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu kak. Tapi, kenapa bisa.. kenapa bisa selama 30 tahun ini aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu justru membuat perasaanku semakin membesar. Aku benci ini kak!'' Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Yang aku lakukan sekarang mungkin yang benar adalah terdiam, mengikuti dan mendengar perkataan dari Kushina.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku Kushina. Apalagi sebagai lelaki, ini sangatlah bertentangan dengan moral Manusia pada umumnya. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu saat ini juga, tapi melihat kau yang memiliki rasa seperti itu kepadaku. Aku rasa mendiamimu adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

''Aku benci ini.''

.

.0o0o0o0o0.

''Kurasa memisahkan mereka berdua mustahil ya Zeus-dono.'' Para Dewa maupun Dewi kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin Yata yang dimana disitu terlihat bayangan Naruto dan Kushina yang sedang bercengkrama di Taman Dewa. Zeus yang mendengar perkataan Izanami hanya mengurut keningnya frustasi.

''Ya, kurasa kau benar Izanami. Kupikir dengan memisahkan mereka selama 30 tahun, perasaan terkutuk yang ada dalam diri Kushina akan menghilang. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda sekali.'' Hades menanggapi nada bicara Zeus dengan hembusan nafas lelah, Zeus juga seperti itu bukan?

''Anda juga seperti itu, anda masih saja mencintai Hera-dono walaupun sudah kami pisah beratus tahun.'' Zeus menanggapi perkataan Hades dengan tenang, ya itu karena posisi Zeus berada di paling depan. Jika saja dibelakang maka Hades maupun Dewa-Dewi lainnya pasti akan melihat wajah memerah milik Zeus. Sedangkan Hera sang istri Zeus yang merupakan adik Zeus merona ketika namanya dengan sang suami disebut-sebut.

''Itu berbeda dengan mereka Hades. Aku Dewa, sedangkan mereka Manusia.''

''Apa bedanya jika menyangkut tentang cinta Zeus-dono. Bahkan hamba yang tadinya main-main mencintai Naruto jadi sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Ini memalukan sekali.'' Dewi Aphrodite mengutarakan isi hatinya, ya gadis yang satu ini akan selalu mengeluarkan isi hatinya tanpa pandang bulu. Mungkin itu sudah bawaan dari lahir.

''Hah~ Aku setuju dengan Aphrodite. Cinta memang seperti itu bentuknya Zeus-dono. Tidak mengenal apapun.''

''Kalian berdua membuat pikiranku semakin pusing saja. Tapi tetap tidak bisa, cinta Kushina telah salah. Tidak seharusnya Kushina mencintai kakaknya sendiri!''

''Anda juga tidak seharusnya mencintai adik anda sendiri bukan?'' Ah perkataan yang satu ini berhasil menancap di ulu hati sang Dewa Zeus. Dan pelakunya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

''Sudah aku katakan Hades! Itu berbeda! Aku Dewa dan mereka Manusia!''

''Apa bedanya jika menyangkut tentang cinta Zeus-dono. Bahkan hamba yang tadinya main-main men—''

''AH! Diamlah, kalian membuat suasana semakin panas saja. Apa maksudnya perkataan milik Aphrodite yang akan diulang lagi olehmu Hermes!'' Hermes hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang mempunyai rambut kuning seperti kilat yang menyala.

''Melawak sedikit, seperti yang anda katakan, suasana semakin panas. Dan jika tidak disertai lawakan suasana akan semakin bertambah panas hehe'' Zeus membalasnya dengan menggeram frustasi, percuma saja usaha mereka selama 30 tahun ini demi menghanguskan perasaan itu dari Kushina. Yang diperkirakan perasaan itu akan hancur jika dipisah tapi justru perasaan itu semakin kuat jika dipisah. Ah ini sedikit membuatnya bernostalgia dengan Hera pada waktu itu.

Jika dipisah tidak bisa.. Lalu Zeus harus melakukan cara apa biar perasaan Kushina menghilang. Sepertinya ia akan melibatkan seluruh Dewa maupun Dewi cinta disini.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Waduh, bukannya publish Fic yang satunya malah buat lagi ya . Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku sedang kena WB di fic itu. Berniat mencari inspirasi dengan main game eh malah kecanduan. Jadinya idenya ke game mulu deh. Ini aku buat setelah membaca karangan seseorang yang dimana Dewa Olympus dengan Dewa lainnya bersatu. Dan Zeus yang jadi pemimpinnya disini, tapi ada satu lagi Dewa terkuat yang belum muncul. Bahkan Zeus pun akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Tunggu saja , Insya allah kalau saya tidak WB. Dan disini ada bumbu Incest-nya, kalau yang tidak suka incest mohon jangan baca ya.

Dan buah Oto-Oto no Mi aku membuatnya sendiri, aku terinspirasi karena aku membaca buku medis tentang unsur telinga yang merupakan pusat keseimbangan dari tubuh. Apabila saluran keseimbangan tubuh rusak maka semua reflek, kepekaan, kefokusan, dan gerak tubuh tidak akan maksimal.

Ya pokoknya seperti ini, lanjut tidak nih . Review ya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tiga wanita cantik

**Disclaimer : not mine**

 **Warning : Many mistakes, OCC.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0o0o0o0o0.**

 **_Tempat latihan_**

''Kau sudah tahu isi hati dari adikmu kan?'' Aku berhenti untuk mengontrol benang-benang milikku. Bagaimana dia tahu itu? Setahuku hanya akulah yang tahu isi hati dari Kushina. Kushina sudah janji akan diam bukan? Lalu kenapa Zeus tahu semua ini. Aku menatapnya, dan Zeus menatap balik diriku dengan refleksi mata yang teduh.

''Aku tahu perasaanmu sebagai seorang kakak. Aku juga pernah menjadi peran kakak sama sepertimu Naruto.''

''Bagaimana anda tahu itu?'' Kulihat Zeus menghela nafasnya, dia terlihat tidak tenang ketika melakukan semua itu. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah ini akan ada sangkut pautnya pada adikku.

''Aku bisa merasakan rasa cinta itu pada Kushina pada waktu itu. Tujuan kami memberi latihan selama 30 tahun terpisah adalah untuk melenyapkan perasaan Kushina, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.'' Jadi seperti ini kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Kushina waktu itu.

''Kau ingin adikmu menyayangimu seperti dahulu kala. Bukan sayang berlebih hingga menjadi cinta, adikmu yang dulu selalu bermanja kepadamu. Kau ingin seperti itu kan? Naruto.'' Ya aku ingin seperti itu, tapi apakah bisa? Mengingat waktu itu pada saat di Taman Kushina sudah mengatakannya akan tetap mencintaiku. Bahkan Kushina rela menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku, aku merasa telah berdosa akan semua itu. Aku merasa sebagai kakak yang gagal membimbing adikku sendiri.

''Bisa, Kushina bisa dirubah. Dewa dan Dewi cinta yang aku utus sekarang ini tengah berusaha menghapus rasa cinta yang berlebih kepadamu. Apakah kau menyetujuinya? Lagipula jika kau tidak setuju, kami akan tetap menghapusnya.'' Benarkah itu?

''Mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku tidak setuju pun, anda akan tetap menghapus cinta Kushina kepadaku.'' Aku mulai melakukan lagi latihan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sekarang ini aku tengah berusaha menciptakan suatu unsur penggabungan antara benang dengan kekuatan cahaya milikku. Tidak mudah, karena pada dasarnya mereka merupakan kesatuan yang terpisah dan berbeda.

''Baguslah, aku yakin pasti Eros, Aphrodite, dan Hymen mungkin bisa menghapus cinta Kushina kepadamu.'' Sekali lagi, aku menghentikan latihanku. Apakah benar-benar menghapus rasa cinta Kushina kepadaku? Tapi—ah tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini demi kebaikan diriku dan Kushina. Bagaimanapun juga jika aku dan Kushina melanjutkan hubungan ini akan berakibat buruk padaku nantinya.

Moral Manusia pada umumnya, menjadi landasan utama agar aku tidak termakan jebakan setan ini. Hubungan sedarah, bukanlah sebuah hal yang umum lagi. Hubungan itu dilarang, baik perasaan maupun hukum agama.

Tidak ada keraguan untuk menghapus semua perasaan terkutuk itu dari Kushina. Ini demi kenormalan dan kehormatan diriku sebagai Manusia. Aku yakin Dewa yang diutus oleh Zeus-sensei pasti bisa menangani ini.

''Bagus, pemikiran yang sangat dewasa sekali. Tidak heran jika kau adalah anak yang dipilih dari langit Naruto'' Aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka semua bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi kenapa aku masih saja terkadang lupa akan keistimewaan mereka itu.

''Sekarang, mungkin saatnya kau menjalani tahap percobaan pada kekuatanmu Naruto.'' Percobaan pada kekuatanku?

''Ya, ini akan mengetahui sejauh mana kau berkembang. Tiga buah Iblis dengan kekuatan pemusnah, apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya jika dihadapkan oleh lawan ini.'' Aku mengangguk, walaupun ada perasaan gugup yang aku rasakan tapi aku harus bisa melakukan ini. Zeus menjentikkan jarinya, dan detik berikutnya muncul monster anjing berkepala 3 dengan tubuh yang besar. Aku terkejut melihat itu, ada sedikit rasa takut yang aku rasakan ketika aku menatap kemata mereka.

Kekuatan yang sangat besar, ya aku dapat merasakannya. Monster—tidak bukan monster, mahluk hidup ini mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar. Gigi yang runcing itu mengeluarkan elemennya masing-masing, aku jadi ragu melawannya.

''Namanya Cerberus.'' Cerberus? Anda bercanda kan sensei, inikah mahluk hidup yang anda bicarakan waktu itu yang berhasil menghalangi para pendosa dengan kekuatan besar memasuki Istana Dewa? Apa anda yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya, ini sangat mustahil.

''Kita tidak tahu jika belum mencobanya bukan. Aku akan melihat dari cermin Yata, berjuanglah sampai kau bisa mengalahkannya Naruto.'' Aku melompat jauh ketika serangan berbasis es dengan bentuk yang runcing itu hampir mengenai tubuhku, aku langsung terengah-engah. Inikah reflek kilat yang dibicarakan Hades, cukup menguras tenaga juga. Apalagi dengan gerak tubuhku yang agak sedikit bergetar, aku merasakan takut.

Takut akan kematian, tapi kan aku abadi bukan? Tidak usah khawatir, aku harus mencari cara agar aku terbiasa melawan mahluk yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini. Aku melompat kesana kemari demi menghindari berbagai serangan yang dilancarkan Cerberus.

''Kekuatan Pika-Pika milikmu tidak akan berguna melawan Cerberus Naruto. Cerberus memiliki kekuatan tersendiri yang mematahkan Logiamu. Bukan Haki, Cerberus memiliki elemen yang hampir sama seperti Haki. Jadi jangan sampai lengah, aku pergi dulu.'' Logia milikku tidak berguna melawan Cerberus? Oke, coba pikirkan dengan matang. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus menghindar, apalagi dengan keadaan tubuh yang belum terbiasa dengan namanya musuh yang besar dan liar seperti ini.

Aku harus berpikir. ''Ukh!'' Benar apa kata Zeus-sensei, Logia milikku ternyata tidak berguna melawan Cerberus. Aku memegang luka yang diterima akibat ujung lancip es itu menyerempet kulitku. Tidak fatal namun berakibat buruk pada kondisi tubuhku.

Aku sembunyi dalam lebatnya hutan yang ada di latihan ini. Aku mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menghambat darah yang terus mengalir ini. Ketemu, aku yakin Cerberus sedang mencariku. ''Dia mendekat!'' Tapi tidak aku sangka Cerberus bisa begitu cepat menemukanku dalam lebatnya hutan ini, padahal aku sudah bergerak secepat cahaya dengan kekuatan Pika-Pika milikku untuk bersembunyi, namun masih tetap saja ditemukan.

Tunggu sebentar, mahluk itu seperti anjing. Kepekaan akan unsur panas hawa tubuh menjadi landasan utama bagi Cerberus untuk menemukan musuhnya yang bersembunyi, ya aku tahu sekarang. Dan mungkin juga dia sudah menandai bauku seperti apa.

Dia bisa melihat hawa panas tubuhku yang berkeringat dan gugup ini. Jadi tidak heran dia bisa dengan mudah menemukanku dalam lebatnya hutan ini, tidak ada waktu lagi.

Aku menyobek sebagian bagian bajuku untuk mengikatnya pada luka yang aku alami. Aku menatap sejenak keatas, tidak ada awan rupanya. Ini akan semakin sulit.

Aku menciptakan tiruan diriku dengan benang, aku memerintahkannya untuk berada disini. Aku berdiri, dan mulai menggerak-gerakan jariku. Kepala dari tiruanku mulai memudar jadi benang, dan begitupun seterusnya hingga menuju ke badannya, benang itu aku arahkan keatas, hingga pada ketinggian rata-rata yang cukup untuk mengurung Cerberus benang itu aku udarkan hingga seperti kembang api, meluncur deras ketanah dan menancap kokoh.

'' **Tori kago!''** dalam sangkar ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengecoh mahluk ini. Cerberus mengaum keras, dan kini giliran kepala yang mempunyai elemen api yang menyerang, Cerberus hebat dan cepat. Tapi aku bisa mengimbanginya jika berada disini.

Aku bergerak keatas, menatap Cerberus dari udara. Kekuatan Pika-Pika aku gunakan untuk melubangi tubuhnya, laser kuning yang tercipta dari kelima jariku melesat cepat kearah Cerberus. Dia berhasil menghindar ternyata, selagi dia sibuk dengan banyaknya laser yang aku ciptakan aku menciptakan tiruanku lagi dengan benang dan menggantikanku disini.

Aku bergerak secepat cahaya untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang besar. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang Cerberus dan mengakhiri ini. Aku berharap indra Cerberus hanya menangkap hawa panas dari tiruanku.

Dapat aku lihat Cerberus berhasil terkena jebakanku. Dia menyerang tiruanku dengan cakarnya, tapi sudah aku gerakan benang-benang itu untuk mengikat tubuh Cerberus ketika tiruanku terkena serangannya dan memudar. Cerberus jatuh dengan keras ke tanah, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan inilah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

'' **Ōbāhīto!''** Akan aku akhiri semuanya dengan benang cambukku ini, aku harus menjadi kuat agar bisa mendamaikan alam semesta ini.

 **Setiap mahluk hidup menginginkan kehidupan. Mereka akan melakukan segala cara pembelaan untuk bertahan hidup.**

Cerberus mahluk hidup, dan seperti kata Izanami-sensei mereka menginginkan kehidupan. Kehidupan merupakan sebuah anugrah tersendiri, aku bukanlah tuhan yang memutuskan untuk mencabut nyawa dari ciptaannya.

Aku tahu itu, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Zeus-sensei memberikan cobaan ini kepadaku, aku yakin dia berusaha mengetesku sampai mana pembelajaran setiap Dewa-Dewi membekas pada diriku.

 **Kemenangan bukan diraih dengan cara pembunuhan. Kemenangan itu ada pada hati kita tersendiri terhadap mahluk lainnya. Mereka membutuhkan kehidupan, begitu pula dengan kita. Membunuh bukanlah sebuah aspek untuk mencapai kemenangan.**

Aku merasa sudah menang jika Cerberus terikat seperti itu. Tidak perlu membunuh, perkataan Athena-sensei ada benarnya juga. Dewi kebijaksanaan itu berhasil membuatku ingat dengan semua mahluk hidup. Aku memasukkan kembali benang cambukku, tidak ada gunanya mengambil nyawa mahluk lain. Cerberus membutuhkan kehidupan begitu pula dengan diriku.

Torikago aku udarkan, tidak ada manfaatnya lagi jika pertarungan ini berlangsung hingga saling membunuh. Tidak akan ada selesainya, aku berjalan menuju Cerberus berusaha untuk menemalisir ketakutanku kepadanya.

Dia mengaum keras, ketiga kepalanya berusaha memberontak. Aku takut, tapi aku harus bisa menenangkannya. Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang, aku masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Zeus-sensei waktu itu. Mengenai kelemahan Cerberus, yaitu kasih sayang.

 **Bagi yang baru mengenal Cerberus, pasti orang itu akan berpikir tidak ada kelemahan pada diri Cerberus. Kelemahan Cerberus hanya satu, yaitu dengan memberinya kasih sayang maka dia akan mengalah dan menurut seperti anjing yang jinak.**

Pertama-tama aku memegang ekornya, tapi rasanya aku memegang bagian yang salah, dia langsung menyabetku dengan ekornya itu, ukh rasanya perih sekali. Aku mulai berusaha kembali, walaupun takut tapi aku harus bisa. Ku elus pelan badannya, tapi dia memberontak.

''Tenanglah Cerberus-kun, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.'' Cerberus semakin memberontak, ada apa gerangan. Aku sudah berusaha menenangkannya, tapi kenapa tidak berhasil. Apakah perkataanku kurang lembut seperti Amaterasu-sensei.

''Cerberus-kun~'' Oke itu membuatku ingin muntah, kenapa bisa aku membuat suara seperti itu. Sepertinya aku tidak bakat dengan suara lembut seperti Amaterasu-sensei. Cerberus semakin memberontak, kaki-kakinya menendang kesana kemari, tapi terhalang oleh benang yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Oh benangku, aku tahu kenapa Cerberus masih memberontak ketika aku elus dia dengan kasih sayang. Ternyata ada benangku yang masih mengikatnya, tapi jika aku lepas apakah akan baik-baik saja, bagaimana jika Cerberus menerkamku? Itu mungkin bisa menyakitiku tapi tidak bisa membunuhku, aku abadi kan? Apa yang perlu ditakutkan.

Aku mulai melepaskan benang-benang itu pada tubuh Cerberus, sedikit gemetar pada tubuhku ketika pergerakan Cerberus berhenti memberontak. Oke jangan takut, tadi kau bilang tidak perlu ditakutkan kan? Ini cobaan untuk rasa takutmu.

Dan ketika semua benang itu memudar, Cerberus terbebas dan langsung mengunciku dengan cakar kakinya, begitu berat. Aku terdesak, kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa memberinya kasih sayang. Moncong Cerberus berada tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku sangat takut sekali, walaupun aku hidup Abadi tapi ini membuatku takut. Cerberus membuka mulutnya, dia mengaum keras tepat didepan wajahku, sungguh gila. Aku berusaha menggapai moncong itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya, aku menutup mataku karena jika ditolak pasti tanganku akan di gigit.

Dapat aku rasakan melalui telapak tanganku, aku memegangnya. Sedikit takut aku membuka mataku, aku melihatnya. Cerberus menjadi jinak, dia menutup matanya ketika tanganku menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Begitupun dengan dua kepala yang ada, mereka menutup mata, mungkin menikmati ini.

''Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.'' Cerberus membebaskanku. Dia terduduk dan tubuhnya bersinar terang, apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?

.

 **.0o0o0o0o0.**

 **_Cermin Yata_**

''Lihat? Bahkan Naruto sudah bisa mengerti apa maksud dari latihan ini.'' Poseidon bangun dari duduknya, bukan alasan untuk pergi tapi untuk melihat dengan jelas bentuk kesadaran dan arti pemahaman dari Naruto, anak didik dari semua Dewa-Dewi.

''Zeus-dono, prasasti itu tidaklah salah. Naruto, memanglah anak yang dipilih dari tuhan untuk mendamaikan dunia ini.'' Zeus tahu itu, melihat dan mengajarkan banyak hal pada Naruto sudah membuatnya tahu bahwa memang Naruto adalah sang anak terpilih dari langit. Salah satu dari dua anak yang mampu memakan buah Iblis sebanyak 5 buah, ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

Masih ingat dengan jelas tulisan yang tertulis rapih dalam Prasasti yang ditemukannya puluhan tahun lalu. Zeus masih mengingatnya.

 **Dia adalah pilihan, mahluk yang suci yang dipilih oleh langit.**

 **Salah satu dari dua anak yang akan mampu memakan 5 buah Iblis.**

 **Tanpa meledak sedikitpun, dia anugrah.**

 **Dia anugrah yang akan meluruskan seluruh mahluk hidup.**

 **Dia anugrah yang akan mengerti seluruh pelajaran.**

 **Dia anugrah yang sempurna.**

 **Sebagai alat untuk perdamaian.**

 **Carilah, dia akan terlihat mencolok sebagai seorang Mahluk biasa.**

 **Cahaya putih akan selalu menyertainya.**

''Naruto adalah anugrah yang sempurna, tapi kita masih belum menemukan satu anak lagi yang dapat memakan 5 buah Iblis sekaligus. Apakah anak itu yang akan menjadi musuh nyata kita semua?'' Zeus memaparkan semua pikirannya, satu kalimat yang sangat ganjil itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Kekuatan buah Iblis sangatlah hebat, dan 5 buah iblis dalam satu tubuh akan berbahaya sebagai lawan.

''Semua pelayan kita masih belum menemukan tanda itu. Apakah mungkin Manusia itu akan terlihat kegelapannya? Bukan cahaya seperti Naruto.'' Perkataan itu mendapat respon banyak dari berbagai Dewa-Dewi, Artemis berdiri dari duduknya demi memaparkan idenya.

''Selama ini kita mencari tidak ada cahaya lagi selain Naruto. Cermin Yata tidaklah bohong akan pandangannya. Mungkin Manusia itu akan terlihat kegelapannya.''

''Coba anda lihat baik-baik melalui Cermin Yata Artemis-dono, ada beberapa Manusia yang dipandang gelap, mustahil untuk mencari Manusia itu jika kegelapan yang terlihat sebanyak ini.'' Cermin Yata berubah pandangan yang tadinya memperlihatkan Naruto sekarang berganti ke pandangan dunia dimana Manusia dan berbagai mahluk lain hidup.

Ada banyak Mahluk yang dipandang gelap di Cermin Yata, sisanya netral seperti biasanya. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali, bahkan mata yang sangat hebat melihat seperti Hermes tidak bisa menemukan cahaya lagi selain Naruto.

''Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus menemukannya. Dan mendidiknya hingga benar.'' Izanagi mulai menyantap beberapa makanan yang tersedia di meja makan ini, sisanya dia memerhatikan arah perbincangan yang mulai serius.

''Hades, temui para Mou di dunia bawah. Mintalah beberapa bantuan mereka untuk mencari Mahluk yang kita cari. Helios, temui para malaikat di Surga, ini saatnya bagi mereka membantu kita. Dan Athena tolong bujuk Azazel untuk membantu pencarian ini. Kita tidak tahu seberapa kuat Mahluk itu jika menjadi musuh kita. Prasasti itu telah menunjukan kenyataannya, satu mahluk cahaya sudah kita temukan. Tinggal mencari yang satunya lagi, kegelapan ataupun netral semuanya selidiki.'' Bagi Dewa maupun Dewi yang namanya disebutkan tadi langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

''Kita adalah Dewa, satuan terkuat di dunia ini. Jangan sampai mengotori julukan kalian dengan gagalnya mencari Mahluk itu. Sementara aku, akan mengawasi perkembangan Naruto disini. Kalian paham.''

''Hm!'' Zeus berjalan cepat, tujuannya adalah tempat pelatihan Naruto berada.

''Aphrodite.'' Sembari berjalan Zeus memanggil Aphrodite, dan Aphrodite menyusul hingga berjalan mendampingi sang pemimpin Dewa.

''Ada apa?''

''Bagaimana dengan Kushina.'' Aphrodite tersenyum kecil.

''Sukses, walaupun memerlukan beberapa usaha tapi kami berhasil menghapus cinta itu.'' Zeus juga pada akhirnya tersenyum juga, usaha sang Dewa-Dewi cinta akan ia balas nanti.

''Tapi..'' Zeus menghentikan jalannya begitu juga dengan Aphrodite.

''Tapi apa.''

''Kushina akan membenci Naruto, dia tidak akan akrab dengan kakaknya.'' Zeus melebarkan matanya sedikit terkejut.

''Bagaimana bisa seperti itu.''

''Hanya itulah cara yang bisa menghapus cinta Kushina. Kami sedikit kewalahan ketika berusaha menghapus cinta itu dengan kekuatan kami. Dia sangat kuat mencintai Naruto, bahkan pikirannya hanya ada Naruto dan Naruto.''

''Sebegitu besarkah cinta Kushina pada kakaknya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin Naruto akan terkejut ketika mendengar ini.'' Zeus melanjutkan perjalanannya dan disusul oleh Aphrodite dibelakang.

''Dasar, anda juga begitu''

''Apa kau bilang?''

''Ah tidak, hamba hanya sedang menghela nafas tadi.'' Syukurlah kalau Zeus tidak mendengarkan gumaman Aphrodite tadi.

 **.**

 **.0o0o0o0o0o0.**

 **_Tempat latihan_**

Apa aku percaya dengan pemandangan didepanku ini? Aku sangatlah tidak percaya ini! Kenapa bisa Cerberus berubah menjadi 3 wanita cantik! Setahuku Cerberus hanya mahluk hidup berbentuk Anjing kepala tiga, tidak mungkin 3 wanita.

Oke, aku ingat-ingat perlakuanku tadi. Aku mengelusnya, bercahaya dan jadi seperti ini. Apa mungkin inilah perwujudan dari Cerberus yang sebenarnya. Sangat mustahil sekali.

''Anda masih belum percaya ternyata, kami adalah perwujudan Cerberus. Percayalah, kami dulunya memang seperti ini. Tapi kami bertiga dikutuk Tuhan karena lalai mengerjakan tugas kami.''

''Dikutuk oleh Tuhan?''

''Ya, kami dikutuk menjadi Anjing berkepala tiga. Sang maha kuasa mengatakan pada kami akan ada seorang Manusia yang akan membebaskan kami dari kutukannya. Dan ternyata andalah Manusia terpilih itu, terima kasih wahai tuanku.''

''Aduh! tolong jangan bersujud seperti itu'' Aku tidak pantas untuk dihormati dengan sujud, tolonglah sujud hanyalah milik Tuhan jangan lakukan sujud itu padaku. Aku tidak mau jika diperlakukan seperti itu akan berakibat pada diriku dan menjadi sombong.

''Tapi, inilah rasa syukur kami!'' Aku tercengang, seharusnya kalian harus bersyukur kedapa Tuhan yang mendatangkanku untuk membebaskan kalian, bukan aku yang dijadikan rasa syukur itu.

''Sebaiknya kalian bersyukurlah kepada sang maha kuasa, bukan kepadaku.'' Aku melihat ketiga wanita ini langsung berdiri, dan mulai menyadari kesalahannya dengan melakukan do'a kepada sang maha kuasa. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat mereka ingat dengan tuhannya.

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai rasa terima kasih kami kepadamu yang sudah membebaskan kami. Tapi kami bertiga akan menjadi bawahanmu seumur hidup kami.'' Aku tercengang, ah aku tidak terbiasa dengan menjadi pemimpin. Aku tidak membutuhkan bawahan, yang aku butuhkan adalah teman.

''Err, teman saja ya. Aku tidak suka jika memiliki bawahan, menurutku menjadi pemimpin itu hanya orang-orang tertentu saja.'' Salah satu dari mereka menatapku dengan lekat, hey ayolah apa mereka lupa bahwa aku laki-laki normal yang pasti akan malu jika ditatap seperti itu. Aku sedikit salah tingkah, dan tentunya itu membuatku sedikit bodoh didepan ketiga wanita cantik ini.

''Anda tampan juga.'' Apa-apaan dia!

''Ah! Tidak, aku tidak tampan. Masih ada mahluk lain yang lebih baik dariku, tolong jangan memujiku seperti itu.'' Tertawa, mereka mempermainkanku! Apakah semua perempuan seperti itu kepada laki-laki? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, yang aku tahu perempuan yang terbaik adalah adikku sendiri.

''Jangan merendahkan diri Naruto-sama'' Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui namaku?

''Aku dan kedua saudaraku mengetahui nama anda ketika tangan anda berhasil membebaskan kami.'' Jadi? Mereka tahu namaku dari tadi?

''Err, rasanya aneh sendiri kalau aku belum mengenal kalian sedangkan kalian sudah mengenalku. Bagaimana kalau perkenalan?''

''Perkenalan?'' Hah? Ada apa dengan diri mereka, kenapa seakan kata perkenalan sangat asing bagi mereka ya?

''Kalian tidak tahu mengenai perkenalan?'' Dan jawabannya sangat membuatku bingung setengah mati, bagaimana mungkin mereka bertiga tidak mengerti perkenalan. Apakah mereka tidak bersosialisasi? Tapi mereka pasti mengenal nama saudara mereka kan? Bukankah mereka sudah perkenalan?

''Sedikitpun tidak mengetahui perkenalan?!''

''Tidak tahu.'' Kompak dan apa-apaan wajah mereka yang sangat polos itu. Ini aneh, ini sangat aneh.

''Kalian pasti pernah mengatakan nama kalian masing-masing kan?''

''Err tidak, kami sudah mengetahui nama kami masing-masing tanpa mengatakannya. Memangnya kenapa?'' Aku menepuk wajahku frustasi, baru kali ini aku menemukan wanita yang sangat polos akan bahasa sosialisasi, tapi tunggu dulu. Pasti lingkungan yang ditempati mereka sangat tertutup dan terpelajar dengan baik.

''Ah tidak, hanya saja sangat mustahil sekali ada mahluk yang tidak mengetahui perkenalan. Memangnya bagaimana lingkungan kalian dahulunya?''

''Kami kesehariannya hanya menghalangi para pendosa masuk ke tempat suci. Tuhan tidak membiarkan kami tercemar lingkungan kotor yang ada didunia luar, itu mungkin menjadi alasan bagi kami tidak mengetahui perkenalan.'' Pantas sekali, kalau seperti itu aku juga memakluminya.

''Baiklah, aku ingin tahu nama kalian bertiga dan umur kalian.'' Aku akan mengajarkan mereka secara perlahan saja, mungkin inilah tugasku juga.

''Namaku Cerzia Laxer, umurku... Ah! aku sudah lupa tuan.'' Cerzia Laxer, namanya hampir seperti laki-laki, tapi itu tidak masalah. Nama mereka adalah pemberian dari Tuhan, jadi janganlah protes. Cerzia cantik dengan rambut hitamnya dan tergerai sampai menyentuh tanah, oke aku baru melihat rambut sepanjang itu seumur hidupku. Pakaiannya juga sangat sopan dan tertutup, itu sedikit membuktikan bahwa Cerzia dan saudaranya adalah didikan Tuhan.

''Namaku Becilia Laxer, dan umurku lupa.'' Satu muka satar tapi mempunyai pesona yang sungguh hebat, auranya seperti ibu-ibu walaupun wajahnya berkata lain. Rambutnya berwarna putih dengan kunciran dibelakangnya, dan juga sama-sama memakai pakaian yang sopan, mereka semua memakai pakaian yang sangat sopan sekali sekaligus tertutup.

''Namaku Ruslia Laxer, umurku lupa. Tapi kemungkinan 100 tahun lebih deh kalau tidak salah tapi, hehehe.'' Satu ramah, satu muka datar dan satu lagi pribadi yang ceria. Ruslia Laxer, cantik dan tentunya yang menambah cantik adalah rambut darinya, warnanya merah seperti adikku yang menjuntai indah kebawah pinggang, sungguh sangat mirip dengan adikku walaupun warna rambutnya lebih terang dari adikku.

Nama belakang mereka sama-sama memakai Laxer, keluarga ya? Keluarga yang sangat damai sekali ya.

''Cerzia, Becilia dan Ruslia. Aku akan mengingat nama kalian. Dan yang tadi itulah yang namanya perkenalan.''

''Oh jadi perkenalan seperti itu, aku baru tahu.''

''Dan asal anda tahu, nama Cerberus adalah pecahan dari nama kami bertiga. Cer—dengan kata depan Cerlia, Be—dari Becilia dan Rus—dari Ruslia. Bukankah kami bertiga kreatif.'' Oke kreatif—tunggu dulu! Mereka bahkan mengerti Kreatif, apakah hanya bahasa-bahasa tertentu yang mereka ketahui. Mungkin seperti itu pengetahuan mereka.

''Ya, aku bahkan baru menyadarinya jika saja kamu tidak mengatakannya.'' Ruslia tersenyum ceria, ya kerpibadiannya juga seperti, jangan heran Naruto, masih ada banyak orang yang seperti itu.

''Sekarang bagaimana kalau Ritualnya dimulai.'' Apa kata Becilia? Ritual? Memangnya Ritual apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

''Ritual?''

''Ya, kami bertiga sepakat akan menyerahkan seluruh tubuh kami kepada orang yang sudah membebaskan kami. Dan itulah sumpah kami bertiga ketika Tuhan mengatakan akan ada orang yang akan membebaskan kami.'' AKU TIDAK MAU ITU TERJADI! Oke, aku sebagai Manusia yang normal dan tentunya laki-laki yang tertarik dengan indahnya tubuh perempuan pasti menerimanya. Tapi ini sangat aneh sekali, bahkan aku baru mengenal mereka! Bagaimana mungkin baru kenal langsung saja bercinta!

''Itu aneh! Gagalkan sumpah itu!'' Reflek, aku memundurkan tubuhku menjauhi mereka tentunya.

''Kami sudah diajari agar tidak melanggar sumpah apapun! Sumpah kami seperti itu dan akan dilaksanakan.'' Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, bisa-bisa aku melakukan dosa jika seperti ini terus. Mereka mulai memegang baju yang begitu indah mereka kenakan, apakah mereka akan berniat melakukan itu!

''TIDAK!''

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Sedikit bocoran, chapter depan akan ada basah-basahnya hihihi. Jangan berpikir mesum dulu ya, karena belum tentu basah-basah itu lemon loh hahaha. Oke lupakan tentang lemon.

Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reader yang ada yang menurutku perlu dijawab, sisanya terima kasih ya sudah mereview Fanfic ini dan sudah mem fav ataupun follow. Aku sangat senang sekali, perbuatan kalian membuatku jadi semangat menulis :D.

 **21senpai21 :** Namanya juga AR mas, Alternatife Reality. Jadi saya merubah Zeus sebagai kakak dari Hera. Harem atau tidaknya masalah nanti, saya sudah memperhitungkannya. Dan tentunya akan ada musuh yang mengerti Buah Iblis dan Haki. Terima kasih sudah me Review.

 **Senju-nara shira :** 1\. Sekarang ini. Dan untuk pertanyaan ke dua, sepertinya berhasil atau mungkin tidak. Terima kasih atas do'anya, Aamiin. Begitu juga dengan anda semoga diberi kesehatan dan kemudahan di dunia nyata, dan tentunya menjadi langganan fic ini, hehehe. Terima kasih sudah me Review.

 **Al-Faraoh :** Ah iya, saya lupa dengan kekuatan Supernova itu. Maaf, saya sudah ceroboh karena tidak mengeceknya terlebih dahulu. Namanya juga ide mas, pastinya langsung ditulis tanpa pikir panjang sebelum ide itu menghilang, hehehe.

Untuk beberapa Reader yang bingung kenapa Naruto memakan 3 buah Iblis tanpa meledak, sepertinya pertanyaan kalian dijawab oleh chapter ini. Dan tentunya masih ada rahasia lagi yang tersembunyi, ikuti saja ya. Harap sabar untuk menunggu chapter depan ya hehehehehehehehe #Ketawa Doflamingo.

Oh iya, kalau kalian bingung seperti apa bentuk wajah dari perwujudan Cerberus, aku merekomendasikannya.

Cerzia Laxer seperti Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) hanya saja rambutnya panjang menyentuh lantai dan memakai pakaian kimono yang sangat tertutup.

Becilia Laxer seperti Kyogoku Maria (Sengoku Basara 4) hanya bedanya memakai pakaian yang sama tertutupnya seperti Cerzia, maupun Ruslia.

Ruslia Laxer seperti Lisara Restall (Dakara, bokuwa H! ga dekinai)

Review? Come to papa :D

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kebencian

**Disclaimer : Not mine**

 **Warning : OCC, And many mistakes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0o0o0o0o0.**

 **_Tempat Latihan_**

''Jadi? Mereka adalah wujud asli dari Cerberus.'' Aku mengangguk pelan kepada Zeus sekaligus aku berusaha untuk bergerak melepaskan pelukan ketiga wanita ini. Sungguh, aset mereka menempel padaku, dan itu sedikit membuatku hampir hilang kendali. Apakah mereka sadar dengan kelakuan mereka, bukankah mereka sudah diajari oleh Tuhan mengenai beberapa dosa. Kenapa malah nekat seperti ini.

''Tolong lepaskan pelukan kalian kepada Naruto-kun.'' Aphrodite-sensei sedikit berbeda pada saat ini, kenapa wajahnya sedikit dingin dari biasanya. Oh apakah dia merasa risih dengan aku yang dipeluk oleh ketiga wanita ini? Aphrodite-sensei cemburu rupanya.

''Aku bukan cemburu, ataupun risih. Hanya saja pemandangan ini merusak suasana hatiku saja.'' Itu namanya cemburu.

''Aku tidak cemburu!'' Aku rasa ketiga teman wanita yang baru ini bingung dengan perkataan Aphrodite-sensei yang berkata sendiri tanpa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, padahal sensei berbicara pada pikiranku saja.

''Bingung ya?'' Aku melihat anggukan kompak mereka bertiga tepat di depan wajahku. Oke wajahnya sedikit terlalu dekat, aku berusaha menyingkirkannya dengan halus dan melepaskan pelukan ini. Hingga berhasil dan aku berjalan sedikit menjauh agar tidak dekat dengan ketiga wanita ini.

''Masa kalian tidak mengerti, bukannya kalian sudah lama disini? Semua Dewa-Dewi bisa membaca pikiran ataupun hati kita, jadi tadi itu Dewi Aphrodite sedang menjawab perkataan di pikiranku.'' Aku melihat Aphrodite-sensei yang sedang meniup-niupkan kukunya, acuh seperti biasanya ketika ngambek. Kalau seperti ini, aku yang repot nantinya.

''Kami tidak begitu akrab dengan Dewa-Dewi, karena kami hanya bisa mengaum saja waktu jadi Cerberus.'' Oh jadi seperti itu.

''Aku memakluminya, dan sekarang perkenalan. Ada pepatah kalau tidak kenal maka tidak sayang, ayo kenalkan diri kalian kepada Aphrodite-sensei dan Zeus-sensei.'' Kulihat Zeus tersenyum misterius.

''Pepatah itu salah Naruto.'' Apa salah?

''Buktinya aku sudah sayang mereka tanpa mengenal nama mereka.'' Nada gombal macam apa itu.

''Naruto, aku adalah penakluk wanita!'' Akan aku beritahukan ini pada Hera-sensei.

''Ah, sayangnya julukan itu hanyalah mitos dan angan-angan saja.'' Dasar Zeus-sensei.

''Baiklah, namaku Ruslia Laxer, umur sudah lupa. Kami sudah mengenal anda Zeus-sama.'' Zeus mengangguk-angguk dengan aura wibawa yang dijaganya demi terlihat baik oleh mata setiap mahluk hidup. Yah itulah keharusan bagi sang pemimpin Dewa-Dewi. Walaupun aku merasa bahwa itu hanyalah kedok saja agar dianggap bagus dan baik.

''Aku dengar itu, Naruto.'' Ah, aku lupa lagi dengan keistimewaan Zeus-sensei. Aku tersenyum canggung ketika melihat wajah datar sang pemimpin Dewa menghadap kearahku.

''Namaku Becilia Laxer.''

''Dan namaku Cerlia Laxer, salam kenal Zeus-sama.''

''Apakah kalian bisa kembali ke wujud kalian? Menjadi Cerberus lagi.'' Ada benarnya juga perkataan dari Zeus-sensei, walaupun aku benci mengatakannya tapi aku agak sedikit kerepotan jika mereka ada di wujud Manusianya. Dan untung saja, Zeus dan Aphrodite berhasil menyelamatkanku dari terkaman tiga wanita cantik ini. Sedikitnya, aku merasa bersyukur karena tidak melakukan sebuah dosa.

''Umm, entahlah. Memangnya kenapa? Apakah anda tidak suka jika kami seperti ini. Zeus-sama'' Suka ataupun tidak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menang jika menyangkut pautkan hati seseorang. Sepertinya mereka agak sedih mengingat kebebasannya tidak dianggap baik olehku maupun oleh sang pemimpin Dewa.

Mereka pasti berpikir akan menjadi beban bagi setiap orang disini. Hatiku sedikit berdesir aneh, inikah rasanya jika ada seorang mahluk yang hatinya tersakiti. Aku bisa merasakan hati mereka seperti apa, aku merasakannya. Inikah sebuah keterikatan batin antar mahluk hidup? Apakah aku mempunyainya?

''Tidak juga, aku khawatir dengan adanya kalian akan merepotkan perkembangan Naruto.'' Aku merasakan hatiku semakin berdesir sakit, apakah mungkin inilah yang mereka rasakan ketika mendengar perkataan dari Zeus-sensei.

''Zeus-sensei, hamba tidak merasa direpotkan oleh mereka. Mereka baru saja bebas dari kutukannya selama ini, dan akulah juru kuncinya. Maka dari itu biarkanlah mereka menjadi seperti ini.'' Aku mengutarakan apa yang ada dihatiku, sedikit tidaknya aku merasa bahwa kata itu keluar begitu saja. Ada dorongan naluri yang membuatku bisa merangkai kata sedemikian rupa untuk dikatakan.

''Kalau begitu, aku serahkan ketiga wanita ini kepadamu.''

''Baiklah, terima kasih Zeus-sensei.'' Aku menunduk hormat demi menghormatinya, tidak dengan Aphrodite-sensei yang masih saja ngambek. Oke nanti aku akan menghiburnya, walaupun akan merepotkan.

''Aphrodite-sensei.''

''Apa.'' Oh dia ketus sekali.

''Bagaimana dengan Kushina.'' Aku... merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka. Ketika aku mengatakan itu Aphrodite tidak lagi menunjukan raut wajahnya yang ngambek tapi berubah sedikit terkejut, memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa juga Zeus yang ikut terkejut. Mereka bersikap aneh, apa ada yang terjadi dengan Kushina!

''Tenang dulu Naruto, Kushina baik-baik saja.'' Sedikit tidaknya aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Aphrodite, cara mengeluarkannya berbeda, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan ketenangan tetapi ketegangan. Kushina pasti tidak baik-baik saja!

''Jawab dengan jujur Aphrodite-sensei, bukankah kalian yang mengajarkanku akan kejujuran! Tolong jabarkan kondisi Kushina dengan jujur.'' Aku semakin merasa aneh dan tidak tenang ketika mereka berdua—Zeus dan Aphrodite saling berpandangan dan menghela nafasnya masing-masing. Ini isyarat yang buruk, apakah mereka gagal dan Kushina mati! Tidak mungkin!

Aku harus berpikir positif, mereka adalah gurumu Naruto. Hargailah walaupun itu seberat gunung yang engkau tahan. Aku harus menenangkan diriku, aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif, bisa berbahaya nanti. Kushina, adikku. Aku mohon jangan ada berita buruk tentangnya.

''Kushina baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia akan membencimu Naruto-kun.'' A-apa? Membenciku.

''Kami sudah berusaha untuk menghapus cintanya kepadamu, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain kebencian untuk menghapus cinta Kushina. Maafkan kami.'' Aku menghiraukan tata kramaku sebagai murid, aku membangkang. Aku berlari menjauh dan mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Tujuanku sekarang adalah menemui Kushina dan melihat apakah benar Kushina akan membenciku. Namun..

''Berhenti disitu Naruto, Kushina sedang istirahat! Bukankah ini hal yang bagus, dengan ini kau tidak akan menyimpang sebagai seorang pilihan Tuhan.'' Pelindung petir, membelengguku. Zeus-sensei, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakan ini.

''Aku mencintai Kushina, layaknya Kushina mencintaiku!''

''Naruto! Jaga kata-katamu!''

''Aku sudah menjaga perkataanku Zeus-sensei! Kushina adalah adikku, aku tidak tahan jika benar Kushina membenciku!''

''Dan jika anda tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan Kushina seperti semula.'' Aku menahan luapan amarahku dalam genggaman tanganku. Dan detik berikutnya, pelindung ini aku hancurkan dengan Haki rajaku, Houshoku no Haki!

''Aku.. akan membangkang dan menantang perang kalian semua!''

''Naruto-kun!''

''Diam kau Aphrodite! Ini masalahku dengan Zeus. Katakan kalau Kushina bisa dikembalikan seperti semula! Katakan sekarang.'' Energi negatif memenuhi tubuhku, ya aku merasakannya. Kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat kini sedang memberontak keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

''Kushina tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula. Itu MUTLAK!''

" **Tamaito!''** Peluru benang aku luncurkan padanya dengan penuh kebencian. Seperti yang kuharap hari seorang Dewa, Zeus mampu menghindarinya.

''Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kemarahanku, ZEUS!''

'' **Ebā Howaito''** Kekuatan benang ini, aku akan mengiris seluruh tubuh dari Zeus. Seluruh tanah disini akan aku jadikan benang semuanya! Aku berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dan mengikatnya dengan benangku. Perlahan, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku.

'' **Senbon no Yo!''** Dan aku ciptakan benang-benangku menjadi besar dan tajam dengan bagian ujungnya aku perkuat dengan kekuatan Haki milikku.

'' **Furappu—!''** Dan membuatnya seperti ombak yang bergejolak satu sama lainnya. Aku melihat Zeus berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan benangku, namun percuma saja. Kekuatan benangku adalah mutlak!

''— **Surredo!''** Dan aku mengarahkannya dengan kecepatan yang semaksimal mungkin. Ribuan benang bagaikan ribuan panah itu aku luncurkan dengan kebencian yang teramat sangat besar, dan menghujami perut maupun bagian dada dari Zeus!

''N-NARUTO! HENTIKAN!''

''DIAM KAU APHRODITE!'' Aku menciptakan puluhan replika diriku dengan benang, dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan serangan yang sama lagi, secara terus menerus. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Zeus lolos dari amarahku! Dia akan membalasnya!

''NARUTO! KUMOHON BERHENTI!''

''BERISIK KAU!'' Aku mengarahkan kekuatan benangku yang sudah berbentuk tajam untuk menusuk leher Aphrodite agar terdiam. Tapi, aku melupakan sesuatu. Dia adalah guruku juga, Dewi. Sudah pasti hebat dan dengan mudah menghindarinya, tapi.. Daerah ini sudah menjadi milikku. Segalanya adalah benang, akan aku ikat kau hingga hancur, Aphrodite!

''N-naruto!'' Aku menangkapnya dengan benangku, aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian yang meluap-luap dan menggenggam erat tanganku demi mengisyaratkan benangku yang mengikat tubuh Aphrodite supaya lebih kuat lagi mengikatnya hingga hancur.

''Kakak!'' Su-suara itu, Kushina?

''Kakak, sadarlah! Kakak!'' K-kushina? Apa yang terjadi. A-apa yang terjadi padaku! Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang ini.. jadi gelap.

 **.0o0o0o0o0.**

 **_Alam bawah sadar_**

 **Ho~?! Jadi sang penyelamat disini.**

''Uhk..!'' Aku, seperti mendengar sesuatu yang menggema dalam telingaku. Kucoba untuk membuka mataku dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan keadaan sekitar. Yang jelas, aku merasakan telapak tanganku terasa sakit karena banyaknya kerakal yang ada disini.

Aku melihat sekitar, tempat ini berbeda dengan tempat pelatihanku. Apakah ini mode arena baru untuk aku berlatih, namun tunggu dulu. Bukankah tadi aku.. akh! Apa yang terjadi! Sedikit setidaknya aku mencoba untuk merasakan hawa seseorang disini dengan Kenbunshoku Haki milikku. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan apapun. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?!

 _ **Kau bingung? Akan tempat dimana kau pertama kali melihat darah?**_

''Sebenarnya suara siapa ini.'' Aku memfokuskan segala indra milikku, mengantisipasi segala sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membahayakan diriku. Bisa saja panah atau mungkin—Tombak?! Aku menghindar sedikit ketika sebuah tombak mengarah padaku dan menancap kokoh di tanah. Sekali lagi, aku lebih memfokuskan segala indra milikku.

 _ **Fokus sekali.. Fu fu fu fu fu~**_

''Berhentilah bermain-main denganku, tunjukan dirimu.'' Aku terkejut setengah mati ketika sebuah benang yang tak kasat mata sudah mengunciku dari segala arah, dan benang ini sudah dialiri Haki. Sial, aku tidak bisa menghindar. Aku mencoba untuk tidak bergerak, karena benang yang setahuku hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikannya kini sudah mengunci leherku dari segala arah.

Aku sekali lagi, berusaha untuk mencari siapa pelaku ini dari Kenbunshoku Haki yang aku punya. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada. Lalu aku harus bagaimana jika sudah terkunci seperti ini. Dan kenapa juga orang iseng ini punya kekuatan benang.

 _ **Fu fu fu fu fu~ Belum kuat, masih belum kuat.. Kali ini aku lepaskan kau.**_

''A-apa!?'' Aku terbebas, benang yang tadi bersinar terkena sinar kini menghilang dari lingkaran leherku. Sedikit tidaknya aku merasa bersyukur, tapi. Aku berusaha meloncat menjauh supaya tidak terjadi hal seperti itu lagi. Menjaga jarak dan mencoba mencari musuh adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan pertama.

Tapi bagaimana caranya, indra keenamku pun tidak bisa menemukannya. Sebenarnya orang ini siapa. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ada dimana!

 _ **Menjauhpun kau akan tetap terkena seranganku, karena saat ini pintu sangkar burung masih terkunci Fu fu fu fu fu~**_

Aku menggeram frustasi sekaligus kesal karena belum bisa menemukan siapa suara menjengkelkan ini. Aku menengok kesana kemari ketika aku melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang bergerak dengan gesitnya, dan anehnya aku tidak bisa merasakannya dengan Kenbunshoku Haki. Ini aneh, ini sangat aneh. Orang ini bukan orang biasa.

 _ **Pergilah! Datanglah padaku jika sudah kuat!**_

''HAAAAAHHH! HUAAAAAAHHH!'' Dan yang selanjutnya, aku tersedot lubang hitam yang muncul dibawah kakiku dan menghisapku sampai aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dan merasakan apapun selain kegelapan.

.

.

 **.0o0o0o0o0.**

 **_Dunia bawah (Underworld)_**

''Huahahaa.. Jamuan yang indah, Lucifer. Tidak rugi aku datang kesini hahaha.'' Sosok berbadan besar dengan pelengkap busana khas para Dewa itu kini tengah terduduk sambil menikmati makanan yang tersaji didepannya dengan sebuah tarian yang ditarikan oleh gadis-gadis cantik yang berada didepannya.

''Ha'i. Nikmatilah, Hades-sama. Bagaimanapun juga andalah yang berkuasa sepenuhnya didunia bawah ini.'' Sang Mou Lucifer, yang lebih dikenal dengan Sirzech Gremory itu menunduk hormat kepada Hades dengan sopan, di susul beberapa gelar Mou yang menunduk hormat dibelakangnya.

''Ya ya ya, hahaha.. kalau begini aku bisa betah tinggal disini daripada di Istana Dewa. Iya kan Kerbe—ros?!'' Hades terlihat terkejut dan kemudian tertawa kecil ketika melihat Kerberos—Tangan kanannya pingsan karena kebanyakan minum-minuman keras.

''Dasar, menyusahkanku saja.'' Hades mengambil cawan kecil yang didalamnya berisi minuman keras, lalu meminumnya sedikit hingga puas.

''Ngomong-ngomong, anda datang kesini untuk keperluan apa Hades-sama.'' Hades meletakkan kembali cawannya ketika sang Lucifer angkat bicara dengannya. Hah, berkat jamuan ini dia hampir lupa untuk menyampaikan amanat Zeus.

''Kami sudah menemukannya satu, tapi kami belum menemukan satu anak lagi yang bisa memakan buah iblis itu hingga 5 buah. Aku datang kesini demi menyampaikan pesan Zeus-dono, dia memerintahkanku untuk memberitahukan kepada kalian semua untuk membantu mencari siapa anak kedua tersebut.'' Sedikit setidaknya, Sirzech mulai mengerti pesan apa yang disampaikan pemimpin dunia bawah didepannya ini.

''Kalian tahu kekuatan buah itu bukan, Zeus khawatir jika anak yang satunya adalah seorang anak yang ditakdirkan sebagai penghancur. Tapi menurutku dia terlalu paranoid, kita masih punya Beerus. Dewa terkuat selain Zeus sendiri. Tapi..'' Hades melanjutkan minumnya sedikit.

''Tidak ada salahnya mencarinya. Anak cahaya yang kami kira bisa diatasi oleh kami ternyata melenceng, setelah melatihnya. Dia tumbuh menjadi kuat, mungkin anak kedua bisa saja lebih kuat daripada anak ini. Aku dan seluruh Dewa-Dewi membutuhkan kalian untuk mencari anak tersebut.''

''Tapi bagaimana caranya?''

''Tenang, ada cermin Yata yang akan membantu kalian. Periksalah satu persatu mahluk yang ada didunia ini termasuk ras kalian sendiri, siapa tahu ada disitu.'' Hades melanjutkan minumannya sambil melihat pertunjukan tari dari beberapa gadis cantik.

''Mengenai Cermin Yata, bukankah ada di Istana Dewa?'' Ajuka angkat bicara setelah lama dia hanya mendengarkan saja.

''Aku membawanya,'' Hades mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berupa Cermin Yata dalam ukuran kecil.

''Zeus-dono sudah memerintahkan Cermin Yata untuk membelah diri. Semua pengorbanan ini, aku harap kalian mencarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.'' Semua Mou mengangguk hormat.

''Karena kami pun akan berusaha mencarinya juga. Kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu.'' Hades tertawa kecil dan kembali meminum minumannya.

''Ngomong-ngomong.. Sekarang seberapa kuatkah anak tersebut, Hades-sama.'' Hades sedikit terdiam dan tak lama kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman—lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai.

''Sekarang? Seberapa kuat dia? Hehehehee.. Lihat saja nanti.'' Hades memandang kedepan masih dengan senyumannya.

''Eksistensinya akan muncul, dalam beberapa tahun lagi.''

.

.

 **.0o0o0o0o0.**

 **_Tempat Latihan_**

''Huh? Ternyata benar, ada jiwa kegelapan yang mendiami tubuh Naruto.'' Dewa dari segala Dewa, Zeus berjalan santai sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sosok yang menyerupainya dalam terkaman benang Naruto tadi adalah tiruan dari elemen petirnya.

''Yap, akting tiruan kita sangat hebat yah.'' Begitu juga dengan Aphrodite, dia terlihat berjalan disamping Zeus dengan sehatnya, berbeda dengan tiruan miliknya yang sudah hancur lebur menjadi asap merah muda yang melambangkan cinta.

''Ya..'' Zeus menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang pingsan dalam pangkuan adiknya—Kushina. Dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika merasakan aura kuat yang mengalir dari tubuh Naruto tadi—Yah, walaupun hanya sesaat namun itu sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Aura seorang Dewa, hampir sama dengan sang Dewa penghancur. Sosok Manusia yang memiliki aura Dewa murni sangatlah aneh, dan Zeus menjadi semakin penasaran dengan anak yang diramalkan dalam sejarah ini.

''Zeus-sama, kumohon jangan sakiti Kakak lebih dari ini. Aku tidak tega melihatnya.'' Zeus mengangguk pelan, namun hatinya tidak. Naruto harus lebih disakiti lebih dari ini untuk memimpin dunia.

''Kalau begitu, bawa Naruto-kun ke kamarnya ya, Kushina-chan.''

''Hum.''

''Dan maaf..'' Kushina menghentikan sihir teleportasinya ketika Aphrodite bersuara lagi—Sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Dewi Aphrodite meminta maaf pada Kushina.

''Karena tadi menghapus perasaanmu kepada kakakmu. Maaf ya.'' Kushina sedikit tersenyum kecil.

''Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu tidak mempan padaku. Karena aku mencintai Kak Naruto melebihi segalanya.'' Aphrodite menatap sendu pada Kushina yang kini tengah mengelus wajah kakaknya yang terbaring pingsan. Ya, cinta Kushina teramat besar untuk bisa dihilangkan. Memang sangat menyusahkan, apalagi Zeus cukup terkejut ketika tahu bahwa usaha yang Dewa-Dewi cinta tidak berhasil.

Yah walau bagaimanapun pada awalnya berhasil, namun gagal di akhiran tadi ketika dirinya—Aphrodite dan Zeus sedang membahas tentang jiwa lain yang ada pada diri Naruto dan Kushina datang, lalu hancurlah sudah usaha semua Dewa-Dewi cinta. Tampaknya kebencian tidak berguna pada Kushina, yah mungkin ini takdirnya.

.

 **.0o0o0o0o0.**

.

'' _Onii-chan._ '' Aku terdiam dalam kebisuanku dan pelukan hangatnya—dalam kamar ini kami terlarut akan kesedihan masing-masing. Aku.. tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika semua ini terjadi selepas aku bangun dari pingsanku. Bahkan aku melupakan sejenak kejadian yang sempat aku alami tadi.

Tangisan Kushina yang sesenggukan, lengan kecilnya yang mencoba untuk memper-erat pelukannya padaku dan aku? Hanya terdiam, tanpa berniat membalas pelukannya sama sekali. Ini sedikit canggung, ya aku tahu itu—apalagi dengan keadaan Kushina yang mencintaiku berlebihan. Dan hal itu semakin membuatku ragu untuk membalasnya.

''Kakak baik-baik saja kan?'' Suara kecilnya yang entah kenapa sedikit terdengar merdu dan menggoda itu sedikit menyadarkanku akan rasa canggungku padanya. Aku menunduk pelan dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan dahiku yang tertutup rambut.

''Kakak baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.''

''Aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir pada Kakak! Kakak adalah segalanya bagiku.'' Aku menelan ludahku sesaat sebelum aku menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Ada sedikit respon penolakan yang Kushina berikan kepadaku, tapi aku harus menjauhkannya dari tubuhku—ini sedikit memalukan bagiku.

''Berhentilah berbicara yang aneh-aneh Kushina. Aku, Kakakmu.''

''Aku adikmu! Apakah tidak pantas jika seorang adik mengakhawatirkan Kakaknya?'' Aku menatap matanya sekilas yang berair—sebegitukah dia mengkhawatirkanku?

''Kushina, dengarkan Kakak,'' aku merangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku, dan mencoba menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

''Jangan menangis ya. Kau adikku kan?'' Kulihat wajahnya menunduk—mencoba menyembunyikannya dariku semua ekspresinya sekarang. Dia sepertinya malu ketika memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya padaku, mungkin?

''Hah~ rasanya aneh sekali jika kita sedekat ini.'' Aku tertawa kecil ketika menyadari bahwa posisi ini sangatlah memalukan, apalagi dengan Kushina yang menduduki pahaku—dan itu sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku bergeser kesamping dan duduk disamping ranjang, berbeda dengan Kushina yang masih duduk di tengah ranjang.

''Apakah kau. Membenciku?''

''Pfft~''

''Heh? Kenapa tertawa.'' Aku bingung dengannya.

''Ahaha, mana mungkin aku membenci Kakak. Kakak tahu sendiri kan?'' Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Kushina datang padaku dan memelukku dari belakang, wajah putihnya disenderkan pada pundakku—hal itu sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman sekali.

''Aku sangaaaat~ mencintai Kakak.'' Ya ampun, kenapa jadinya seperti ini dan sialnya kenapa aku jadi malu! Aku memang Kakak yang bodoh! Hah~ dasar adik kurang ajar.

''Hey, lepaskan Kushina.'' Kushina menolaknya, dia semakin erat memelukku.

''Kenapa? Kakak malu?'' Aku merinding mendengar nada bicaranya tadi. Sejak kapan Kushina jadi seperti ini ya Tuhan!

''Hey hey, nanti jadi salah paham kalau ada yang melihatnya.'' Aku mencoba sehalus mungkin menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari leherku. Dan, dia menolak lagi.

''Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.'' Aku terdiam sesaat ketika bibirnya menyentuh pipiku dengan pelan, dan ketika aku sadar bahwa itu salah—aku langsung saja berontak dan menjauh dari Kushina dengan kondisi tubuhku yang entah kenapa terasa aneh sekali, apalagi dengan perutku yang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya—ini sangat memalukan sekali!

''Ku-kushina! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!''

''Hu? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan adikmu.'' Dia menatapku dengan wajah polosnya—yang sempat aku lihat sedikit memerah. Kushina pasti malu melakukan hal itu, dan kenapa juga dia nekat melakukannya. Padahal semua itu tidak mungkin juga terjadi pada Kakak-beradik yang ada di dunia ini bukan?!

''I-itu. Sedikit memalukan bagiku.'' Aku memalingkan wajahku yang entah kenapa terasa malu sekali menatap wajahnya saat ini.

''Bukankah aku selalu melakukan hal itu pada waktu dulu? Kenapa harus malu sih Kak?!'' Kau tidak mengerti situasi yang ada pada saat ini Kushina, waktu dulu aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku melebihi takaran seorang adik pada Kakaknya—dan sekarang ini aku mengetahuinya, jadi akan terasa malu ketika kau melakukannya bodoh.

Ingin rasanya aku mengutarakan isi benakku padanya, akan tetapi entah kenapa lidahku ini begitu kelu untuk mengutarakan hal yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kushina padaku. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang sedikit memburu karena kejadian tidak mengenakkan tadi—itu menurutku dan mungkin tidak untuk Kushina.

''Po-pokoknya jangan lakukan itu lagi ya!''

''Tapi kan—''

''Ahaha! Kakak melupakan sesuatu, Kakak ada janji dengan Aphrodite-sensei. Jadi, sampai bertemu lagi, Kushina.'' Aku harus kabur dari percakapan ini, danIni semua tidaklah bohong, aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Aphrodite dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina yang sekarang ini. Yah, walaupun aku menggantinya dengan kata _'janji'_ —tapi itu semua benar bukan?

''Ya. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi. Kak Naruto.'' Aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan kamar ini, begitu aku keluar beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan sedang bekerja langsung memberikanku hormat ketika melihatku—dan hal itu sedikit membuatku tidak enak diri. Walaupun ini sudah berlangsung demikian lamanya.

Tapi kehidupanku yang jauh dari kata hormat sedikit menggangguku untuk diperlakukan seperti ini, aku hanyalah rakyat jelata yang berjuang hidup demi menolong adikku yang terkena penyakit dan ini semua.. aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan kehormatan ini.

Aku membalas mereka dengan senyumanku dan berlalu pergi, tujuanku saat ini sudah jelas—menemui Aphrodite dan Zeus untuk meminta penjelasan tentang adikku yang entah kenapa tidak membenciku sama sekali. Bukankah mereka bilang Kushina akan membenciku? Tapi fakta yang aku lihat di lapangan tadi sangatlah berbeda sekali.

Dia terlihat seperti Kushina yang dulu aku kenal, selalu bermanja padaku dan selalu bergantung padaku. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa dia mencintaiku—aku rasa itu semua tidaklah baik untuk dilakukan lagi saat ini. Aku yakin dia hanya mengagumiku saja sebagai sosok pria yang mungkin saja sesuai dengan kriteria pasangan idamannya.

Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang aku hanyalah Kakaknya saja—dan Kushina sepertinya menyalahartikan arti cinta dengan rasa kagumnya sendiri. Dia hanya kagum padaku, ya dia hanya kagum. Untuk sekarang, mungkin pikirannya masih labil untuk mengerti itu semua.

Ya, mungkin saja. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa lega dan senang sendiri ketika melihat fakta bahwa Kushina, tidaklah membenciku. Ahaha, aku bahkan tidak tahu akan melakukan hal apa jika saja Kushina benar-benar membenciku. Mungkin aku akan marah dan tentu saja—membuang rasa sopanku pada semua Dewa-Dewi karena melakukan hal keji seperti itu.

' _Benar-benar merepotkan saja.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dasar adik bodoh.'_

 **To be Continued.**

 **A/N : Halo, apakah ada yang merindukan cerita ini untuk dilanjutkan. Sepertinya banyak ya, dan maafkan saya yang telat melanjutkannya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, apalagi saya sempat melupakan cerita ini, Hah~ benar-benar mengecewakan kalian semua ya.**

 **Oh iya, jangan lupa mengingatkanku untuk lanjutkan ceritanya ya. Kalau perlu PM saja biar saya ingat ehehee, saya rasa tidak berguna lagi menulis jika saja kalian semua meninggalkan minat kalian membaca ceritaku ehehehee.**

 **Dan sebagai rasa bersalahku dengan kalian semua, saya akan membalas pertanyaan kalian yang perlu dijawab.**

 **.**

 ** _agusgaga122_** _**:**_ _Tenang, ini masih NaruKushi kok. Karena saya sendiri pecinta NaruKushi lho. Terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Grand560 :**_ _Wahaha, sepertinya terjawab dengan Kushina yang membenci Naruto. Dan yah, Naruto baru makan tiga dan anak satunya bisa jadi *Sensor* dan bisa juga jadi *Sensor* :v, terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Pie Chocolate :**_ _Soal musuh, saya sendiri sudah mengaturnya kok. Tinggal menuangkannya saja ehehe, dan sayang sekali Kushina tidak jadi musuhnya Naruto u—*Sensor* :v. Terima kasih sudah me Review, ikuti terus yah ehehe._

 _ **Tenshisha Hikari :**_ _Sayang sekali ya kalau hal itu tidaklah terjadi dengan Kushina :D, well dia sangat mencintai Kakaknya gitu, mana mungkin rasa cintanya terhapuskan begitu saja dengan mudah kan? Terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Laffayete :**_ _Tenang om, sebagai pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk me Review cerita ini, saya akan memberitahukannya kepada anda bahwa ini akan tetap incest om :v. Terima kasih sudah me review, eh iya kalau keberatan di panggil om, Review aja yak ahahaha :v biar saya tahu :D._

 _ **Yuuki mirai :**_ _Tentu dong harus semangat, yah walaupun terkadang tidak semangat pada waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini dan menghidangkannya kepada anda dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan walaa nih dah dilanjut :D. Terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Silver0 :**_ _Tenang om, masih ada cahaya harapan baru dengan semboyanku ini –IncestLovers— :v, ini masih incest om tenang, Authornya saja suka incest :v. Dan Terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Shinn Kazumiya :**_ _Masih incest kok om, karena saya sendiri saja suka incest :v. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Hyuuhi Ga Ara :**_ _Wuhuu, nasib Kushina sepertinya sudah terjawab ketika anda membaca ini :D. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Neko Twins Kagamine :**_ _Benarkah, saya sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ceritanya seru. Dan pokoknya terima kasih sudah Me Review :D._

 _ **Tenshin FAI :**_ _Tentu dong, NaruKushi gitu :v. Tapi untuk saat ini hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas, yah itu-itu saja. Well, Naruto tidak mungkin menjadikan adiknya sebagai pasangannya bukan? Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini :v. Terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Kurotsuki Kazuma :**_ _Terjawab sudah mengenai Kushina dan karakter DxD. Dan soal Pair.. Hum, biar saya pikirkan. Ini bisa jadi Harem dan bisa jadi single pada waktu tertentu lho :D. Pokoknya terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **zoo.5 :**_ _Oke, nih dah di lanjut om :D, Semoga puas dengan hidangannya :D dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Ardian :**_ _Wah wah, saya sendiri tidak menyangka ada seorang Reader yang begitu menghayati sekali dengan cerita ini, aku jadi terharu. Dan tentu saja, mana ada seorang Kakak yang tidak marah jika saja mengetahui bahwa adiknya membencinya dikarenakan oleh orang lain—tapi dalam kasus ini berbeda bro. Yah seperti yang anda baca tadi, Zeus sudah mengaturnya sedemikian mungkin. Wahahaa, dan terima kasih sudah me Review bro :D_

 _ **Guest (1) :**_ _Terima kasih sudah mengatai ceritaku keren, tapi menurutku yang keren itu anda! Karena sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me Review ini :D Aku merasa tidak di acuhkan lo kalau di Review, terima kasih ya sudah me Review._

 _ **W po 0 :**_ _Ente pembaca terbudiman yang saya lihat om :D, walaupun anda me Review hanya dengan huruf 'H' saja, itu membuatku senang loh, karena aku merasa bahwa anda menghargai saya dengan memberikan jejak anda dengan Review anda :D Dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Christian :**_ _Terima kasih atas pujianmu wahai pembacaku yang budiman, dan ini dah dilanjut dan semoga puas dengan hidangan kali ini :D, seperti yang anda katakan 'teruslah berkarya' maka saya akan berkarya untuk anda sebagai pembacaku yang baik hati. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Guest (2) (3) :**_ _Tenang bro's! Ini sudah lanjut, dan semoga terpuaskan dengan hidangan kali ini. Maaf ya kalau terlambat ehehee dan terima kasih sudah Me Review._

 _ **Levy Asmodeus :**_ _Tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya kalau ingin mengerti lebih banyak, dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **davit :** Wahaha, penasaran ya :v nih dah dilanjut dan semoga puas dengan hidangan kali ini ya :v dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **riswanto :**_ _Njay :v ente bilang aneh tapi tidak tahu apa yang aneh, ahahahaa bikin saya ketawa saja. Dan Terima kasih ya sudah me Review, anda baik sekali loh dengan meninggalkan Review seperti ini._

 _ **firdaus minato :**_ _Oke, nih dah dilanjutkan bang. Dan semoga terpuaskan dengan hidangan kali ini, untuk pair.. humm, hanya Kushina kok atau mungkin Harem? Oh saya tidak tahu, dan kalau mau tahu tunggu saja kelanjutan hidangannya ya, dan terima kasih sudah me review :D._

 _ **muhammad.980 :**_ _Terima kasih sudah mengatai ceritaku bagus, dan ini dia kelanjutannya, semoga terpuaskan dengan hidangan kali ini ya :v. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _ **Dani :**_ _Anda adalah pembaca kedua yang budiman di cerita ini menurutku, anda meninggalkan kehormatan anda kepada saya dengan kata 'lanjutkan' yang sangat berpengaruh penting padaku, dan ini dia, semoga puas ya. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review, jangan bosen untuk me Review ya bang, walaupun itu hanya satu huruf saja, saya menghargainya sekali :D._

 _ **romexo :**_ _Tentu saja cinta Kushi-Kushi bakal balik om :v (Wah-wah, sepertinya anda membaca cerita Ore no Imouto milikku :v terkuak dengan anda yang menyebutkan Kushina dengan Kushi-Kushi :v) dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 _ **Gingga Mahardika :**_ _Bisa jadi Kushina benci Naruto kalau itu tuntutan cerita om :D, dan sekarang ini saya up cerita saya ini dan semoga terpuaskan dengan hidangan kali ini dan juga terima kasih sudah me Review._

 _._

 **Yeah, kuharap dengan semua itu. Kalian semua puas dengan saya ehehehee :D. Dan juga, jangan bosan untuk me Review ya walaupun itu hanya satu huruf saja, saya sangat menghargainya sekali karena menurutku itu semua bentuk rasa hormat anda sekalian terhadap cerita ini ehehee :D.**

 **Tunggu lanjutannya ya :D.**

 **..GearPhantom97..**

 **...**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Genjutsu dari Dewi Tsukiyomi

**Disclaimer : Naruto, DxD and One Piece not mine.**

 **Warning : OCC dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

''Mustahil bukan?! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!'' Disinilah aku berada, dalam ruangan—tempat para Dewa-Dewi berkumpul demi menjelaskan segalanya tentang jati diriku dan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalamku yang baru dijabarkan tadi. Tanganku tergenggam erat, menahan segala luapan emosi—lebih tepatnya ketidak percayaan akan fakta yang aku dapat sekarang ini.

''Naruto, aku tahu ini begitu berat untukmu. Cobalah terima apa adanya.'' Aku tundukan pandanganku pada Zeus yang sedang menatapku dengan iba. Mencoba menerima ini! Katanya?! Itu sangatlah sulit, mana mungkin aku mempunyai sisi kegelapan yang tadi bangkit dan tentunya hampir melukai Zeus dan Aphrodite, aku tidak mungkin menerima hal ini. Aku bahkan tidak merasa mempunyai dendam apapun, bagaimana mungkin aku mempunyai sisi kegelapanku!

''Bagaimana cara menghapusnya, katakan padaku.'' Aku menatap kepada Zeus seorang diri dan mencampakan pandangan beberapa Dewa maupun Dewi yang melihatku dalam tempat dudukku ini. Meja panjang yang berhias beberapa emas dan permata itu sekarang bergetar.

''Tahan kekuatanmu.'' Pada awalnya aku bingung, namun mengerti bahwa itu semua datangnya dariku, maka sebisa mungkin aku menahannya ketika sang Dewa perang—Ares, memperingatiku. Kekuatan ini begitu sulit untuk di kontrol, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang aku keluarkan tadi. Ya ampun, aku memang payah sebagai murid mereka semua.

''Itulah kekuatan kegelapanmu, sedikit setidaknya hal itu membuatmu menjadi kuat. Tapi, untuk menghilangkan sisi kegelapanmu..'' Aku menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Zeus yang kini sedang berhenti sejenak untuk meminum teh-nya.

''Mungkin sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Kegelapan itu murni ada disetiap mahluk di dunia ini.'' Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar hal itu.

''Lupakan tentang perasaan adikmu, fokusmu sekarang adalah bagaimana caramu mengontrol kekuatan jahat itu agar berguna bagi dirimu sendiri. Asal kau tahu, tidak selamanya yang bergelar kegelapan itu jahat, kau harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.'' Memang benar apa kata Zeus, belum tentu juga kekuatan ini akan membuatku berbuat jahat, tapi. Aku menghela nafasku sejenak sebelum aku melihat lagi sebuah gambaran diriku yang tadi mengamuk tanpa ampun di tempat latihanku—dan itu semua terekam jelas di cermin Yata yang sekarang ini sedang aku tonton.

Aku menundukan wajahku, aku sungguh malu akibat perlakuanku tadi. Aku.. memang payah. Aku, masih payah dalam mengontrol emosiku, sungguh payah. Payah sekali.

''Maafkan hamba.'' Dan aku hanya bisa meminta maaf sebagai rasa bersalahku atas semua yang aku lakukan tadi.

''Tidak perlu meminta maaf, hal itu lumrah terjadi pada seluruh mahluk hidup yang ada di alam semesta ini.'' Aku menggeser kursi yang aku duduki kebelakang, dan membungkuk hormat pada seluruh Dewa-Dewi yang ada disini.

''Sekali lagi maafkan hamba. Hamba permisi dulu.'' Dan selepas itu aku secepat mungkin pergi dari ruangan ini demi menenangkan diriku yang entah kenapa sangat kecewa dengan perilaku yang aku tunjukan tadi. Sungguh, aku merasa seperti mengecewakan mereka semuanya.

Semua pembelajaran kesopanan maupun budi pekerti yang mereka ajarkan kepadaku—aku seperti menghianati semua itu. Aku sungguh payah, payah, payah dan payah!

''Naruto-sama?''

''Cerzia? Kenapa kau ada disini?!'' Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak ketika bertemu dengan Cerzia yang mungkin saja sedang melintas di lorong ini. Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum aku tersenyum kepadanya sebagai keramahanku.

''Tadinya aku mau menemui Naruto-sama, tapi..'' Kulihat wajah cantiknya begitu intens memandangku, uhk~ hal itu sedikit membuatku salah tingkah—dan yang kuyakini sekarang ini, pasti Cerzia melihat pupil mataku yang bergerak kekanan-kekiri, aku gugup sekali di pandang seperti itu.

''Sepertinya Naruto-sama sedang mempunyai masalah dan tidak ingin di ganggu. Kalau begitu hamba perm—''

''Hey hey~ siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi, sebaiknya temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar ke Taman ya.'' Kegugupanku langsung hilang ketika Cerzia berniat akan pergi dan aku menahannya dengan memegang pundaknya. Well, aku sungguh butuh teman mengobrol untuk kali ini dan berhubung yang kutemui adalah Cerzia, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mengajaknya dan mungkin mencoba untuk mempererat keakrabanku dengannya.

''Ba-baiklah.'' Perasaanku saja atau memang dia tersipu malu? Ah sudahlah, hal itu tidak usah dipikirkan.

''Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nada kehormatan seperti itu ya, cukup Naruto saja.''

''Baiklah, Naruto.'' Aku tersenyum kecil, begitu juga dengan Cerzia yang perlahan menampakan senyumannya yang aku lihat sekarang ini begitu manis. Bisa-bisa, aku jatuh cinta padanya—Aduh! Pikir apa aku ini, dasar bodoh.

''Jadi..''

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Zeus untuk mempimpin seluruh Dewa-Dewi tanpa adanya kesalahan—bukannya pemimpin harus memberi contoh yang baik bagi rakyatnya. Dan Zeus, Berusaha untuk itu. Kebohongan yang tadi terlepas indah tanpa hambatan sekali pun, telah membuat hati Zeus berdetak tidak karuan—tidak enak.

Dan Naruto, yang telah dibohonginya tadi. Zeus menghela nafas dalam duduknya, dan sedikit menyingkirkan beberapa aksesoris Dewa yang melekat pada tubuhnya—mungkin dengan hal ini, hatinya akan sedikit membaik. Mungkin, ini bukan saatnya untuk memberitahukan kepada Naruto mengenai sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuhnya itu.

''Ini tidak bagus bukan?'' Tsukiyomi—yang lebih dikenal dengan Sang Rembulan merah angkat bicara setelah melihat semuanya yang terjadi tadi. Wanita anggun yang bermahkotakan rambut jingga tergerai itu kemudian berdiri dan menghadap Zeus—menunggu kepastian apa yang akan diambil oleh sang pemimpin Dewa-Dewi tersebut.

''Ya, ini tidak bagus. Naruto, memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup seluruh mahluk hidup.'' Tsukiyomi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sebentar sebelum meninggalkan pertemuan di ruangan rapat ini—Dan Zeus, hanya memerhatikannya.

''Hah~ Bahkan sang ujung tombak kebenaran memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi dunia ini, apalagi dengan ujung tombak kejahatan? Sungguh, Aku tidak mau membayangkannya.'' Hermes dengan tingkah lakunya yang kerap kali dipertanyakan sopan-santunnya oleh Dewa kini meninggalkan ruangan ini setelah mengutarakan hal tadi—Dan Zeus, hanya melihatnya saja.

''Zeus-dono, mungkin ini saatnya hamba berlatih lagi demi mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.'' Izanagi dan Susano'o mulai berjalan pergi dari ruangan ini—Dan Zeus, hanya terdiam dalam duduknya.

''Nfu fu fu, kalau begitu. Aku juga akan berlatih.'' Dan diikuti beberapa Dewa-Dewi yang keluar begitu saja dari ruangan besar nan indah ini—Dan sekali lagi Zeus, hanya terduduk diam.

''Sayangku—''

''Ya aku tahu Hera,'' Mata Zeus menggelap tidak kelihatan.

.

.

.

.

''Aku tidak di hormati oleh mereka.''

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Aku menemukan sesuatu yang berarti dalam hidupku ketika ibu melahirkan Uzumaki Kushina—Adikku, dengan selamat. Sosok malaikat kecil yang terbungkus kain hangat pada waktu itu sedikit membuat hatiku bergetar kencang, dan sensasi itu baru aku rasakan pada saat itu.

Dan sekarang, aku menemukan sesuatu yang berarti dalam hidupku ketika melihat orang-orang yang dekat denganku tersenyum senang dan tidak merasa risih berdekatan denganku.

Cerzia Laxer, adalah salah satu dari tiga gadis bersaudara yang merupakan perwujudan asli dari Cerberus. Dia sekarang ini tengah tertawa senang ketika melihatku bertingkah konyol layaknya tokoh bodoh yang biasanya ada dalam beberapa cerita-cerita tertentu.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat tawanya yang begitu lepas ketika aku dengan sengajanya menjatuhkan diriku di rerumputan taman ini dan berguling-guling layaknya orang bodoh. Dan hal itu, sedikit setidaknya membuatku melupakan masalah yang sempat menggangguku tadi.

''Ahahaha, Naruto-sama. Tingkah anda seperti anak kecil.'' Mukaku langsung berkerut tidak suka, kenapa juga dia memanggilku dengan kehormatan seperti itu.

''Hey ayolah~ Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.''

''Ups! Aku lupa, tehehe~'' Cerzia menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil kearahku, begitu juga dengan matanya yang menyipit—nyaris tertutup karena tertawa akibat tingkahku ini. Melihatnya tertawa seperti itu, membuatku juga tertawa kecil dalam rebahanku ini.

Kedua tangan yang aku jadikan sandaran bagi kepalaku sedikit aku benarkan hingga nyaman untuk dirasakan. Rerumputan hijau dengan beberapa bangku dan lampu taman yang ada disini sedikit setidaknya berhasil membuatku tenang.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak dan menghirup dengan leluasa udara segar yang tercipta dari alam ini. Selepas menghembuskannya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah, aku menghadap Cerzia yang duduk disampingku dengan pandangan yang mengarah kedepan—dimana beberapa bunga maupun tanaman tumbuh disitu.

''Kau menikmatinya?''

''Hum, aku menikmatinya. Hal ini.. sungguh baru aku rasakan sekarang ini.'' Cerzia menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan beberapa rumput yang tumbuh dibawahnya, jari lentiknya bermain-main disana dan sedikit membuatku merasa lucu akan tingkahnya.

''Aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa rumput ternyata seperti ini ketika disentuh.'' Aku menatap Cerzia yang tersenyum penuh arti, lalu dia berhenti memainkan jemarinya pada rumput dan kembali menatap kedepan masih dengan senyumannya.

''Bahkan aku tidak menyangka, bahwa melihat bunga bisa seindah ini. Apakah aku, begitu tertutup.. pada dunia ini.'' Tidak, itu semua bukan salahmu seluruhnya. Kau dengan kedua saudaramu tinggal dalam naungan Tuhan demi menjalankan tugas yang di amanatkan oleh-Nya. Kau begitu tertutup itu maklum karena kau tidak pernah melihat indahnya dunia ini secara langsung.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk bersama dengannya, beberapa rumput kecil yang menempel pada bajuku terbang tertiup angin yang ada disini. Aku menatap Cerzia sekilas sebelum aku sama-sama menghadap kedepan demi menikmati indahnya alam di taman ini.

''Naruto.'' Aku menghadap kearah Cerzia yang wajahnya masih fokus memandang kedepan dengan senyuman kecilnya.

''Bisakah kau, menunjukkan padaku—'' Wajahnya berpaling kearahku, dan kami saling pandang satu sama lainnya.

''—tentang indahnya, dunia yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan ini.''

''Tentu saja.'' Aku memalingkan wajahku kedepan dengan sebuah ucapan pasti—yang tentu saja harus aku tepati demi memenuhi permintaannya. Cerzia dan kedua saudaranya akan aku perlihatkan betapa indahnya dunia ini dari apa yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku membebaskan mereka dari kutukan yang Tuhan berikan, dan akulah sosok yang sudah menjadi kunci bagi mereka. Tidak ada keraguan lagi untuk membuat mereka bertiga merasakan kebahagiaan—dengan melihat dunia indah ini.

Aku tahu ini begitu berat dan mungkin saja sangat membebani diriku sendiri, namun—ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kewajibanku yang menjadi ujung tombak keadilan, sebagai alat bagi perdamaian dan wujud dari kebenaran dunia ini. Aku harus bisa melakukan ini, dan hal ini bisa menjadi pemanasan bagiku untuk membimbing dunia ini menuju kemakmuran.

Aku adalah utusan Tuhan, dan aku adalah anak didik dari beberapa Dewa-Dewi—sangat memalukan jika saja aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang sudah aku janjikan dan tentunya aku seperti berkhianat kepada semua Dewa-Dewi yang telah mengajarkanku tentang arti pentingnya sebuah janji itu.

''Benarkah?'' Aku menangguk pelan sebagai responku.

''Terima kasih ya..''

.

.

.

''..Naruto-kun.''

..

0o0o0o0o0

..

''Gunakan nafsu membunuhmu sebagai acuan bangkitnya kekuatan ini.''

''A-aku, tidak bisa!'' Mataku perih, dan aku tersiksa karenanya.

''Jangan katakan tidak bisa! Katakan belum bisa! Coba lagi!'' Aku menatap sekilas pada sosok wanita yang bernama Tsukiyomi—yang merupakan salah satu dari beberapa Dewi yang mempunyai keberkahan dalam wujudnya. Kecantikan dan tingkah lakunya adalah sebuah keberkahan yang sangat luar biasa.

Aku mengutuk diriku yang sedikit mengecewakan Tsukiyomi karena aku sangat parah sekali melakukan uji coba kekuatan yang diberikan olehnya untukku. Mau bagaimana pun juga, aku baru menerima kekuatan ini—dan mana mungkin aku langsung melakukannya dengan baik.

Dan entah kenapa juga, Tsukiyomi datang kepadaku dan memintaku untuk berlatih dengannya, dan hal itu sedikit membuatku bingung. Hal ini, terjadi selepas beberapa hari ketika aku hanya bermalas-malasan saja di Istana Dewa ini.

.

 _Setelah beberapa hari percakapanku dengan Cerzia yang sedikit setidaknya membuat hatiku bergetar iba karenanya, dan sekarang ini aku hanya ingin istirahat dengan bermalas-malasan disini—dan mencoba memikirkan adikku yang kian hari semakin menunjukan ketertarikannya kepadaku._

 _Bahkan pada waktu itu selepas aku selesai berbicara berdua dengan Cerzia yang tentunya ketahuan oleh Kushina—dia menunjukan sikap cemburunya padaku dengan menceramahiku tanpa ampun dan diakhiri dengan ciuman di pipiku._

 _Hal itu tentu saja membuatku tidak tenang ketika akan mengobrol dengannya, dan membuat hubungan saudara ini terasa begitu canggung. Aku sebisa mungkin menjelaskan arti cinta Kushina kepadaku dengan halus—dan apa yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah bantahan, dia mencintaiku sekaligus kagum padaku, dan hal itu membuatku bungkam seketika._

 _Bukan maksud untuk menyakiti hati Kushina, aku katakan kepadanya tentang kebenaran hatiku yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya dengan besar—hanya sebatas saudara saja dan tidak lebih. Setelah itu, untuk beberapa hari kedepan—Kushina terlihat melakukan hal normal ketika seorang adik bertemu dengan Kakaknya, dan sedikitnya aku bernafas lega, karena semua itu berjalan dengan baik._

 _Dalam kelegaan yang aku rasakan, aku bertemu dengan Dewi Tsukiyomi yang datang kepadaku di Taman Dewa, dia mengatakan kepadaku beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan kedepannya dan membuat sebuah pembelajaran lisan yang mungkin saja harus aku ingat untuk berjaga-jaga._

 _Dan ujung-ujungnya, aku di suruh berlatih dengannya—tentunya dengan sebuah kekuatan baru yang akan aku dapatkan darinya jika mau berlatih dengan Dewi Bulan ini. Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam memikirkan hal ini dan detik berikutnya aku menyutujui ajakannya._

.

Sebuah Genjutsu tingkat tinggi—yang dikenal dengan nama sang Dewi tersebut kini ada padaku, kekuatan yang begitu mengerikan sekaligus membahayakan bagi lawan sedang aku latih sekarang ini dengan Tsukiyomi.

''A-ku.. Uhk! Perih!'' Aku menutup mataku yang terasa sangat perih untuk dibuka, dan reflek—kedua tanganku masing-masing memegang mataku yang tertutup kelopak mata agar meredakan efek rasa perih yang aku rasakan.

''Tahanlah, kau laki-laki bukan?!'' Benar, aku adalah laki-laki! Tapi mengingat rasa perih yang sangat menggangguku ini—bagaimana mungkin aku menahannya dan mencoba melakukan Genjutsu ini pada Dewi Tsukiyomi yang berdiri tepat didepanku. Bahkan aku sendiri belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini.

Dapat kurasakan sebuah tamparan keras yang mengenai pipiku dan ditambah dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengenai pinggangku ketika miring dan mengakibatkanku terlempar untuk beberapa langkah, dan ketika aku membuka kelopak mataku sesuatu yang berkilau membuatku terpaku sesaat sebelum aku berteriak dengan kencang.

''ARRGGHH! MATAKU!'' Rasa sakit ini begitu mengerikan! Sialan mataku ditusuk olehnya! APA YANG DIA PIKIRKAN! Aku bergerak bagaikan orang kesetanan akibat rasa sakit ini, dan aku terus berteriak ketika merasakan rasa sakit ini semakin menyiksaku.

''Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku, maka Matamu lah yang akan menjadi korban.'' APA KATANYA! Ahhh! Sial, sakit sekali sialan! Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya—tapi tunggu dulu, dia adalah guruku. Mana mungkin aku akan membunuhnya dengan kekuatan benangku, sialan! Aku tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri!

''Dan, kakimu akan menjadi korban berikutnya.''

''ARRGGGK!'' Aku berteriak lagi dan berguling entah kemana arahnya aku tidak tahu, kaki kananku mati rasa! Aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki kananku! Sialan! Dia sudah memotongnya! DIA SUDAH MEMOTONGNYA! Tidak mungkin!

''Ke-kenapa, kekuatan Logiaku tidak berguna!'' Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi, tidak mungkin terjadi! Kedua mata yang hilang ini tidak akan terjadi karena aku memiliki kekuatan elemen ini—begitu juga dengan kaki kananku yang tidak akan mungkin terpotong! TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN! Jangan bilang Tsukiyomi mempunyai Haki!

''Bangun!'' SIAL! SAKIT SEKALI!

''Bangun!'' ARGGK! AKU INGIN MATI SAJA JIKA SEPERTI INI!

''BANGUN!''

.

.

.

.

''A-apa?!'' Ini aneh, sangat aneh sekali. A-aku bisa melihat, aku bisa melihat! Dan aku melihat kesekitar yang dapat aku simpulkan aku berada di kamar seseorang, dan kenapa juga aku bisa berada di Ranjang? Bukankah tadi aku berada di ruang pelatihan dengan Tsukiyomi yang—aku menelan ludahku sesaat sebelum aku memikirkan kata 'menyiksaku' dan membuatku putus asa dan rasanya ingin mati saja.

Ini aneh, dan aku tahu hal itu. Apakah kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi? Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa di mimpi aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa itu! Bahkan setahuku, mimpi tidak akan menyakiti seseorang yang bermimpi—bahkan aku pernah mengalaminya!

Lalu yang tadi itu apa? Apakah benar, yang tadi itu adalah penyiksaan yang dilakukan Tsukiyomi kepadaku dan ketika aku akan mati aku diobati oleh beberapa Dewa-Dewi Kehidupan disini yang mengembalikan diriku seperti semula?

Yah, mungkin seperti itu. Tapi mana mungkin kan Dewa-Dewi kehidupan bisa mengembalikan mata dan kakiku yang hilang—hal itu sangat mustahil sekali. Tapi tunggu dulu, itu bisa terjadi kan? Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Bahkan menurutku menghancurkan gunung adalah hal yang mustahil—Tapi buktinya, Zeus bisa melakukan itu.

''Oh, kau sudah sadar?'' Aku menengokkan kepalaku pada sosok yang sempat menghantuiku dengan penyiksaannya yang begitu kejam, Tsukiyomi—dan dia datang dari pintu ruangan kamar ini. Sebisa mungkin aku berpikir positif dengan kedatangannya Dewi ini.

''Jawab aku.'' Aku memundurkan tubuhku yang baru ku ketahui bertelanjang dada ketika Dewi Tsukiyomi berjalan dan merangkak menuju tubuhku yang berada di ranjang. Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur detak jantungku yang kian menggila.

Bahkan mataku sedikit melihat belahan dada dari Dewi yang cantiknya tiada tara ini—sialan! Aku murid durhaka! Aku yakin! Aku yakin Tsukiyomi-sensei mendengarkan pemikiranku ini!

''Apakah menurutmu kejadian tadi adalah nyata? Atau bukan?'' Posisi yang sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada yang benar, apalagi dengan tubuh Tsukiyomi yang begitu dekat denganku dan aku yakin kami terlihat akan melakukan hubungan intim jika dilihat dari samping.

''I-itu..'' Aku sedikit lagi mengundurkan tubuhku untuk memudahkanku menjawab pertanyaannya.

''Mungkin nyata. Dan mungkin saja Dewa-Dewi kehidupan menyembuhkan mataku dan kaki—''

''Salah. Yang tadi itu adalah Genjutsu Ama no Tsukiyomi.'' Aku tersentak untuk beberapa saat ketika perkataan itu meluncur dengan deras dan memotong penjelasanku. Genjutsu, Ama no Tsukiyomi katanya? Tapi, tapi! Bukankah aku—Lupakan! Dan apakah itu evolusi terkuat selanjutnya dari Genjutsu Tsukiyomi?

''Kau tahu, aku bahkan dengan mudahnya men-Genjutsu setiap mahluk hidup hanya dengan hembusan nafasku saja.'' Hanya dengan hembusan nafasnya saja katanya! Kekuatan gila macam apa itu!

''Hanya bercanda.'' Mukaku langsung datar seketika, aku heran dengan Dewi yang satu ini. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengenali wataknya seperti apa—tapi melihat senyuman jenaka darinya sekarang ini, membuatku sedikitnya salah tingkah di hadapannya.

''Aku memang bisa men-Genjutsu lawanku dengan hembusan nafas saja ketika jarakku dengannya hanya dua langkah saja. Berbeda denganmu yang perlu kontak mata dengan lawan, dan seperti yang kau lihat tadi,'' Tsukiyomi menjatuhkan badan rampingnya kesamping tubuhku, dan hal itu sedikit setidaknya membuatku berjengit kaget karena ulahnya yang menurutku sangat tiba-tiba.

Rambut jingganya yang menjuntai indah itu sedikit berantakan ketika rebahan di ranjang ini, dan wajahnya yang putih itu menatapku dengan pandangan datar namun penuh arti—dan jangan lupakan juga, belahan dadanya yang sedikit mengganggu penglihatanku.

''Itulah Genjutsu, sebuah kekuatan yang menerobos batas indra Manusia dan membuatmu seolah berada pada situasi yang nyata. Serangan mental dan pikiran adalah hal mendasar yang menjadikan Genjutsu begitu mengerikan bagi beberapa orang.'' Tsukiyomi menutup matanya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir manisnya.

''Maaf, sebenarnya latihan yang kau alami tadi tidaklah nyata seperti yang kau pikirkan. Itu semua adalah kekuatan Genjutsu maha dahsyat milikku yang dapat membuat lawan bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa dia sudah terkena Genjutsu.'' Oh, jadi seperti itu. Jadi, siksaan tadi itu adalah Genjutsu? Menyeramkan sekali—kalau seperti ini, kenapa dari dulu Dewi Tsukiyomi tidak mengajarkanku tentang Genjutsu ini.

''Waktu itu aku begitu termakan oleh perasaanku, hingga membuatku tidak ingin mengajarkanmu tentang Genjutsu yang aku punya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku memang Guru yang payah, apalagi aku adalah seorang wanita. Memalukan saja tingkahku ini nfu fu fu~''

''Ya, tidak apa-apa kok.'' Aku tersenyum kearahnya, entah dorongan apa yang membuat Tsukiyomi menatapku dengan dalam dan dia bangun, terduduk masih dengan menghadap kearahku. Wajahnya mendekat kearahku dengan mata yang terus menghipnotisku untuk terus memandangnya, disitu—aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku dari iris jingga matanya.

''Tidak adil rasanya jika aku tidak memberikan ini padamu.'' Terus mendekat dan semakin mendekat, dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tsukiyomi menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan yang menyender indah di leherku, dan aku hanya terdiam melihat tingkah lakunya hingga hidungnya menempel tepat di hidungku—aku menutup mataku dan menunggu sebuah ciuman yang mungkin akan terlarang bagi Murid dan Guru.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu, masih menunggu.

Hingga sebuah tamparan mengenai pipiku, aku membuka kedua mataku dengan menahan rasa sakit yang mungkin tidak setara dengan rasa bingungku. Bu-bukankah tadi dia akan menciumku! Dia akan menciumku kan?!

''Apa yang kau pikirkan, menciummu?! Jangan bercanda bocah, aku tidak tertarik denganmu seperti beberapa Dewi disini.'' Tu-tunggu dulu, jadi dia tidak ada niatan mau menciumku? Ta-tapi kan, apa maksudnya isyarat kedua tangannya yang merangkul leherku dengan—ekhem, mesra. Oh shit, aku memang murid durhaka sekaligus mesum tingkat akut.

''Aku akan memberikanmu Genjutsu yang aku punya, dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan bertatapan mata secara dekat denganmu bukannya untuk menciummu!'' O-oh, aku.. seperti orang yang mesum saja. Tapi kan! Kenapa Tsukiyomi-sensei menutup matanya, bukankah katanya dia akan bertatap mata denganku secara dekat! Seharusnya dia membuka matanya bukan?!

''Kau dan kebodohanmu.'' Aku meringis pelan ketika rambut belakangku diremas erat oleh kedua tangan putih milik Tsukiyomi yang duduk tepat didepan tubuhku. Wajahnya yang putih itu sedikit mengkerut sebal kearahku, dan aku berjengit ketika melihat itu.

''Aku sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan Genjutsu di mataku, makanya aku menutup mataku bodoh. Dah cepat, aku tidak mau melakukan ini untuk kedua kalinya.'' O-oke, daripada terkena imbas karena melakukan hal yang mungkin sangat memalukan bagi Tsukiyomi ini—lebih baik menurutinya.

''Dan setelah ini, aku akan benar-benar mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menggunakan Genjutsu milikku.'' Dan detik berikutnya, kedua mata kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain—hingga beberapa waktu tertentu.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Dunia manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk bagi sebagian mahluk gaib, tidak heran banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia yang di tempati Mahluk yang katanya paling lemah ini. Sungguh perkataan itu bukanlah bermaksud apapun selain merupakan suatu kebenaran hakiki yang mungkin akan berlaku hingga selamanya.

Terpaan berbagai aura yang berbeda jauh dari Manusia pada umumnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan di dunia ini. Ras yang tidak diketahui oleh publik, Aura yang tersamarkan hingga peradaban yang tersembunyi. Semua itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang belum diketahui oleh beberapa orang—berbeda dengan orang-orang yang terpilih atas kehendak Tuhan.

Mereka itulah yang mengerti bagaimana dunia gaib itu ada disekitarnya. Iblis, Malaikat, hingga sebuah kemustahilan bagi Malaikat untuk berbuat dosa—yang dikenal dengan nama Da-Tenshi, Malaikat Jatuh, beberapa siluman yang dipanggil Youkai, hingga sosok penghisap darah yang terkadang ada dalam film yang Manusia buat, Vampir. Mereka adalah bagian kecil dari mahluk gaib yang hidup di dunia ini.

Gelar iblis—Mou, adalah pemimpin yang diberi amanat oleh Hades untuk menjaga ketentraman di dunia bawah selagi Hades bertugas di Istana Dewa, salah satunya adalah Sirzech Gremory sang Mou Lucifer yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalinya di dunia ini.

Wajah yang biasanya terlihat keras dan bijaksana ketika berada di dunia bawah berubah menjadi wajah jenaka yang murah senyum ketika bersama dengan adik kandungnya, yang lebih akrab disapa dengan nama Rias Gremory.

Sirzech mengambil minuman teh yang disajikan oleh ratu dari anggota keluarga adiknya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga menaruhnya kembali kedalam cangkir. Rambut merah alaminya sedikit bersinar terkena cahaya terang di ruangan milik adiknya ini, dan dengan menumpu satu kakinya di kaki lainnya, Sirzech mulai berbicara.

''Hades-sama memerintahkan kapada kita semua untuk mencari anak kedua yang tertulis dalam prasasti kuno yang ditemukan Malaikat Jatuh pada waktu itu.'' Rias dan Akeno mulai duduk tenang dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik pembicaraan yang serius ini.

''Anak pertama sudah ketemu, dan kini yang kedua. Zeus-sama khawatir kalau anak kedua ditakdirkan sebagai penghancur dunia ini, maka dari itu beliau memutuskan seluruh Fraksi mencari anak kedua demi terselamatnya dunia ini. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana berbahayanya anak pertama hingga membuat Zeus-sama berspekulasi anak kedua bisa menghancurkan dunia ini.'' Issei menghentikan acara main game PSP-nya ketika mendengar penuturan serius ini, awalnya memang dia tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan kakaknya Rias ini, namun untuk sekarang, dia sangat tertarik.

''Namun yang perlu kita ketahui dari informasi ini, anak pertama yang dikenal dengan cahaya perdamaian ini sudah pasti sangat berbahaya bagi dunia ini. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian membantu kami mencari anak kedua yang di tulis dalam Prasasti itu.''

''Bagaimana cara mencarinya Nii-sama?''

''Cermin Yata.'' Sekumpulan partikel kecil mulai muncul perlahan pada tepalak tangan kanan dari Sirzech dan membentuk sebuah cermin kecil dengan ukiran ornamen yang begitu mewah, apalagi dengan warnanya yang putih mempesona itu—semakin membuat cermin Yata terlihat berharga sekali.

''Ini pemberian dari Hades-sama, dan ini bisa membelah diri, seperti ini.'' Sirzech memegang ujung cermin Yata dengan tangan kirinya dan memegang pegangannya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian dia mencoba menariknya perlahan hingga sebuah cahaya putih menyinari ruangan ini dengan jelas.

Dan cahaya itu semakin redup dengan bertambah satu cahaya kecil yang berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian dari kelompok Rias, tentunya dengan Rias itu sendiri. Dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang sepenuhnya, terlihat ada dua cermin Yata yang masing-masing dipegang oleh kedua tangan Sirzech. Rias yang melihat itu sedikit terkagum.

''Dan beginilah bagaimana kalian mengetahui tentang seluruh mahluk di dunia ini.'' Sirzech membalikkan cermin Yata dalam ukuran kecil itu kepada kelompok Rias dan memperlihatkan bayangan kaca yang didalamnya terlihat titik-titik cahaya hijau netral maupun hitam yang merupakan peradaban dari seluruh mahluk yang ada di dunia ini.

''Err, bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci lagi?'' Sirzech tersenyum maklum pada sosok Issei yang kini terkena jitakan Rias karena perkataannya yang kurang sopan, apa boleh buat, semua orang memiliki karakter khas mereka masing-masing. Dan Hyoudou Issei adalah salah satunya.

''Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan lebih rinci lagi.'' Sirzech tersenyum misterius.

''Dengarkan baik-baik ya, Oppai-Dragon.''

 **[Jangan panggil aku Oppai-Dragon!]**

.

.

.

Dan chapter kali ini di tutup oleh teriakan tidak terima dari Ddraig yang muncul dalam bentuk batu hijau pertama yang ada pada tangan kanan Issei.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N :** Untuk sekarang ini, saya sendiri belum bisa membalas Review kalian. Well, saya benar-benar sibuk tapi akan saya usahakan untuk membalas Review kalian semua dan jangan khawatir di acuhkan, saya sendiri melihat Review kalian yang sungguh berharga itu kok :D.

Dan sebenarnya sih nih fic mau update minggu kemarin, tapi dikarenakan tugas mendadak yang menyempatkan saya berlembur—akhirnya tidak jadi deh, dan berakibat fatal pada diriku sendiri yang terkena kekurangan darah dan sakit. Well, jaga kesehatan kalian ya.

Dan tunggu kelanjutan selanjutnya dari cerita ini. Tentunya dengan Review kalian yang sangat membantuku untuk terus berkarya :D

 **..GearPhantom97..**

 **...**

 **.**


End file.
